


Resurgences

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-11
Updated: 2001-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Darya were meant to be and now family begins to arrive for the happy day! We learn more about our heroes beneath the mountain and meet some new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feel the… Caress of Air

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Darya/Karen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and all their characters belong to MGM, Showtime and Gekko Productions.
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with “ER”, NBC, or any representatives of any cast members. This site contains relationship stories between mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Notes: All words in italics are phonetic foreign words, mostly Greek.

++ Darya ++

 

(02-11-01)

 

“Hey,” Karen purred as she leaned over me from behind to press her lips to my temple. “The monitors say the plane’s here.” I nodded distractedly, my eyes glued on the door where Davie would come out. I hadn’t seen my sister since Emma’s death, and I missed her greatly. We’d always been close as kids, despite the four-year age gap between us. Emily was sleeping in the seat next to me, utterly exhausted from the late hour, but she didn’t want to miss seeing her Aun’ Davie. Karen slid into the seat beside me and tugged my head to her shoulder. “You okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” I mumbled, burrowing into her neck for a few brief seconds, then let out a soft groan as her strong fingers massaged my scalp and neck. “I’m just nervous…”

 

“Not just from the plane being late?”

 

How did I explain this to her? How did I let her know what Davie and I had lived with under our father’s roof? How he’d reacted when I’d come out to him? How he’d hated the fact that Davie had gone off to study to be a nun? And I simply refused to examine the memory of his reaction to my military commission. I’d bet he was disappointed that I had given it up as well. There was no pleasing him.

 

“I’m afraid of the message she carries from my father,” I finally whispered. “He only allowed me back into his life because of Emily. Because of Momma’s need to know her only granddaughter. He told me he never wanted to see me again, Karen. He completely disowned me, just because I’m…not like he is.”

 

++ Karen ++

 

My Darya was never afraid of being who she was….

 

Except where her father was involved.

 

Good thing I’d never met the man, likely I’d have decked him, or worse.

 

“I know I’m being horridly paranoid about this, but you have to understand how Davie and I were raised, Karen. I was Daddy’s little girl until I chose to join the Air Force and come out. He never even acknowledged my daughter’s birth, Karen.”

 

I tugged Dare nearly into my lap, cuddling her tight to my chest. “Shh,” I murmured. “It doesn’t matter in the long run, does it, babe? So what if your father is against our marriage? Does that make me love you any less? Does it make you love me any less? Does it make either of us love that little girl any less? No. All it does is make me very glad I’ll never have to meet him, because if I did, I think I’d have to throttle him for making you hurt like this.”

 

“Karen…”

 

“So how big is he anyway?” I deadpanned. “My height? Shorter? Or would I be dealing with someone like Teal’c? I mean, I need to know these things in order to determine my course of action to take him down quickly and, for your sake, I suppose I should do it painlessly.” The dry humor was getting to her, making the green eyes glint. “I mean, we wouldn’t want you upset while I acted on the frustrations you and your sister grew up with. Or would you rather I wait until she actually gets here, so we can get her opinions on the subject as well? It’s up to you, love.”

 

“Karen!” She chuckled, swatting at me, then wiped at the brightness filling her eyes. She stared at me for a long moment, then curled her head up under my chin again. “Thank you,” she whispered, voice thick with unshed tears.

 

“Anytime,” I replied and pressed my lips to her head, then continued massaging her scalp. “Anything you need, anytime you need it.” We cuddled like that for some time, warm and relaxed.

 

“Awww! How adorable!” Someone mocked nearby and I looked up with a glower. Dare’s body stiffened, then she shot out from my arms at the person standing before us.

 

“Davie! You’re here!” Dare wrapped herself around a similarly built, chestnut-haired woman. They began to talk to each other in rapid-fire Greek, something I only had the bare bones of. Hell, Emily knew more Greek than I did. And then, as one, they glanced over at me. I quirked a curious eyebrow at the scrutiny this woman gave me. She rattled off a few more questions in Greek at Dare, who responded in that tone of voice I loved. And then they were coming over to stand by me. “Karen, this is Davinia, my sister. Davie, this is Karen.” Darya’s voice was soft, and her eyes were alight with a delighted smile that reminded me of my sleeping step-daughter.

 

I quickly stood and offered her my open hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Davie. Darya has told me a lot about you.”

 

Davie’s eyebrow rose as she accepted the handshake and simpered theatrically, “oh my, Dare, she’s so polite. Maybe I should marry her, hmm? And tall I see. Goodness.” She cast a rakish glance at me and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“You’re a handful, I see. Guess you’re the one who taught Dare some of her more devious qualities,” I purred teasingly and she laughed at the banter.

 

“Ah! And a sense of humor. Oh, Dare, I definitely like this one,” she replied, pulling Darya into another tight hug. “You done good, little sister.”

 

“Thanks Davie,” she sighed, then we all turned at the soft whimper to my right.

 

I easily scooped Emily in my arms and let her settle her head on my shoulder. “Shh, Monkey,” I soothed. “Go back to sleep. Your Aunt Davie is here and we’re going to go home now.”

 

“Davie?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “Wanna see Davie.”

 

“I’m right here, baby girl,” Davie replied, and leaned in to press a light kiss to Emily’s cheek. “Go back to sleep, sweetie. I’ll still be here in the morning. Promise.”

 

++ Dr. Davinia Farazell, PhD ++

 

As we headed out to get my luggage, I watched my sister and her little family. I couldn’t believe how much Emily had grown while I’d been off studying in Tibet. She looked just like her mother had at that age, except for the lighter hair. In fact, if I didn’t know any better, I’d have sworn Emily was Karen’s child. Their coloring was that similar. While we waited for the luggage, I watched Karen and Darya interact. It choked me up to see the love between them. This was almost more beautiful and intense than what Darya had with Emma. And the way Karen was so conscious of Emily’s presence in her arms. It was pure poetry to watch, and to feel the love surrounding the three of them. It didn’t matter to me what the Church said about this kind of relationship. The Church was an antiquated misogynistic entity that was seriously in need of reforms. It was the very fact of relationships like Darya had with Karen, and once upon a time with Emma, that had stopped me from taking that final step in taking my vows.

 

Then we were headed for the car. I watched as they worked in concert to get Emily into her car-seat, then Karen gently took the keys from Darya’s hands with a quick kiss. As we got into the car, I noticed the look of trepidation cross Dare’s face again. Oh, I knew exactly what was causing it. Reaching out, I placed my hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, little sister,” I reassured. “All is well from home.” Her relief was palpable, and I could see Karen’s shoulders relax at my comment as well. The last thing Dare had needed before her wedding was bad news from Father. And luckily, Momma had browbeaten him into understanding, if only temporarily, just how important this day was to his younger daughter. “Momma said she’d like pictures of the two of you, and an updated picture of Emily. She also has presents for both of you.” I turned a sympathetic smile on Karen. “She’d have had a gift for you, but none of us really knew anything about you, beyond what Darya’s said, so she wasn’t sure…”

 

“It’s fine, Davie,” Karen said, then turned a dazzling smile on Darya. “Your mother has already given me the greatest gift she ever could.”

 

I couldn’t help the amused snicker at Darya’s moon-eyed gaze. Oh it was more than obvious that this Karen not only loved Darya, but also could charm the pants off of her. Literally, I’d bet. “Why, Darya, I do believe you found yourself a bee charmer,” I teased.

 

Karen glanced back at me, a twinkle in her emerald eyes. “Just call me Idgie. Your sister here brings out the best in me.”

 

We shared a knowing chuckle as Darya flushed a deep red. “Oh, I definitely like you, Karen. Welcome to the family.”

 

++ Janet ++

 

(02-12-01)

 

The enormity of what I had volunteered my home for was giving me histrionics. Art had tried to keep me in bed this morning, but I was far too wound up. Plopping sloppy kisses on my women, I was ready to be up and on the go long before the sun was up. Good thing too, because Cubby howled for breakfast before I had finished taking a potty break and pulling on sweats.

 

Scooping up my little angels, I cooed lovingly at them and skulked from the master bedroom. Cubby babbled back and Fawn just glowered sullenly before dozing off against my neck. As much as I wanted to jump into the million things I had to get done, my babies were still my first priority. Some might say that they were too old for breast feeding, but I used their smaller size as an excuse to keep doing it. The pure, unadulterated pleasure of being with them in this way was too hard to give up just yet. Besides, they weren’t even fourteen months yet! And I was a damn doctor and knew the health benefits only I could give them.

 

“Mama,” Cubby chuckled at me, happy to be traditionally fed first while his sister dozed against my ribs on the couch. “S’pos.”

 

“S’pos you too, baby,” I chuckled back. _S’ahgahpos_ meant ‘I love you’ in Greek. The twins were even more bilingual than I was. And God only knew what Daniel was teaching them…

 

Cubby’s little face was peaceful as he suckled and Jaffa was curled in her usual place in my lap, enjoying the warmth and closeness. There was hardly room for her little bitty body anymore, Cubby had grown so big!

 

The sky slowly grew rosy as I half-dozed.

 

A knock signaled Cubby falling asleep on my chest and Fawn starting to stir. Cubby almost always ate first because of this unspoken communication between them. It was a failsafe. Must be a twin thing. Switching the kids, I headed for the door. “You’ll eat in a minute, baby.”

 

“Now,” Fawn pouted and I rolled my eyes. That was my little princess! Jerking open the door, I barely glanced at the bundled figure there.

 

“Y’know, Dare, if you’re going to be this early, I’m going to have to put you to work,” I groused good-naturedly.

 

“Oh, this coming from Miss I-Hate-Having-Classes-Before-Noon,” came the retort, but the voice certainly wasn’t Darya’s.

 

Confused, I looked closer to see the dark eyes glitter at me with good humor, then let out a squeal of surprised delight. “Davie! Oh my god, I didn’t know you were going to actually make it!” I could only supply a one-armed hug with my grumbling bundle, but we managed.

 

“Like I’d miss my baby sister’s wedding,” she admonished, returning my hug. “Bad enough I missed seeing you pregnant with triplets.”

 

“Twins, Dave,” I shot back. “Though, they certainly felt like triplets sometimes! Well, come on in, and get out of the cold.” I stepped back as she came in and pulled off her warm gear. “This is Crystal Artemisia, but you can call her Fawn. Her brother is Jacob Artemisio, or Cubby.”

 

Davie chuckled at Fawn’s churlish glower and leaned over to smooth a gentle hand over her downy curls. “Pleased to meet you, sweet thing.”

 

“Don’t mind her surly disposition, she hasn’t eaten yet. Come sit with me while I get her highness back on her morning routine.”

 

“Hun’ry,” Fawn whined and Davie snickered. Slightly self-consciously, I flopped down and tugged up my shirt to let Fawn eat. She had always been a piranha and I braced myself for the bite. For once she let me be, content to suckle gently. Once again, I was lost in my child, thrilled to watch her peaceful and serene.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Davie murmured feather-soft and I jumped guiltily. “Forgot I was here, huh?”

 

“No,” I hedged and smiled at the twinkle in the dark eyes. Cubby shifted to press into my hip, grasping my fingers close to his chest while Jaffa purred against his belly. “Not really. Okay, sort of. I’m just still in awe of them, even after over a year.”

 

“I see that. Hard to believe you’re a mom, Squirt.”

 

“Are you ever going to let that nickname die?”

 

“And ruin my reputation as the annoying older sister? Fat chance!”

 

++ Davie ++

 

I teased, certainly, but I did it gently. Janet glowed with an inner serenity that I envied, her whole being focused on the sleepy babies draped over her. Intense young Fawn was curled imperiously atop her mother’s compact body, her brother lazing beside them. “How have you been? I hear bits and pieces in Darya’s letters, but it’s been ages since we’ve had a chance to talk.”

 

Janet grinned, her familiar spirit shining through. “I have fourteen-month-olds in the house. And a litter of six-week-old German shepherd pups and three grown dogs. And a teenager. Oh and can’t forget the two lovers. My life is constant chaos.” Her smile was angelic as she beamed at her kids and her voice grew soft. “I love every minute of it.” There was a ruckus upstairs, voices muffled and a dog barked. It was so happily domestic that I was a misty-eyed. Then the voices grew to feminine shrieks as another voiced roared like King Kong. Amid the barking and semi-human noise, footsteps thundered down the stairs.

 

“Gonna get you! Rarrrrrr!” A comic-book villain voice bellowed and two slender figures bolted from the stairwell amidst a sea of furry bodies. They were both carrying on like some bad b-grade movie flick, squealing in mock horror amid their laughter. “Rarrrrrr!”

 

The ‘bad guy’ burst from the stairwell, all black curls and waving arms. The first two shrieked and dove for cover among all the dogs. They were everywhere! How did none of the pudgy puppies not get stepped on? The two big dogs were barking their heads off, tails going like boat propellers. The smaller dog added his voice and bounded amidst the pups.

 

Then the dark woman spotted me in mid-‘rarrrr’ and froze. All I could do was grin and wave sheepishly. She flushed rosy with embarrassment and the other two whipped around and looked shocked at my presence.

 

Janet laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

Art, it had to be her, smiled sheepishly as she lowered her arms and waved the dogs quiet. “Hi. Wasn’t expecting anyone this early.”

 

The willowy blonde and the honey-colored teen still seemed at a loss for words and Art stepped up to throw an arm around each of them. Janet was still howling with laughter and Fawn was glaring again. “Oh _Theh-_ _mou_ , the look on your faces,” she finally managed to splutter before letting Fawn get back to eating. “Art, Sam, Cass. This is Davinia Farazell, Darya’s older sister. Davie, the gang.”

 

They were a gorgeous bunch, happy, healthy and closely-knit. Rubbing self-consciously at her face, Cass murmured a hello and ducked away to bee-line for the next room. Looking at the mocha and cream spectacle of Janet’s lovers, I couldn’t help but wonder at the gorgeous kids that would have come from Sam borrowing from Art’s gene pool. “Pleased to meet you two. I’ve heard good things from Dare.”

 

“Whew,” Art sighed. “Here I was worried. Sorry about the chaos. I was trying to get the sleepyheads up and rarin’ to go.”

 

“Don’t apologize!” I laughed. “It was quite a sight. I’m certain the teen is mortified.” Sam finally smiled from where she was trying to hide behind the arm Art had thrown over her shoulder. Shy one, she was. A variety of curious canine noses distracted me away from the women. “ _Yasoo_ , dogs. There’s so many of you!” Puppies dressed in beige and cream and black boiled over each other in their enthusiasm to greet me, but I patted the adults first.

 

“Cooper, Lucky and Starjumper,” Art supplied helpfully as I touched each one, the adoring tone matching the gentle touch she brushed through Janet’s hair. “If you think you can tell the rug rats apart, I’ll name them off once I can tell who’s who.” With a gentle growl, Art leaned over the couch to scoop up the boneless boy and cuddle him close. “Fortunately these two walk upright now, so I can separate them from the pups.”

 

I had to laugh as Cubby growled back and sprawled himself loosely over Art. “G’mornin’ _Bahbah_.”

 

“G’mornin’ _o yi-os_ ( _son_ ). Are you ready for lots of company today?”

 

Father and son, huh? It was obvious by Art’s gentle touches to wife and children that she was all the father this family needed.

 

++ Art ++

 

It was obvious that the piercing gaze ran in the family. Dark-eyed Davie missed little, but I was used to that from Darya! It had taken awhile to befriend Janet’s old lover, but I considered Dare a pal now. Particularly since Emily came with the package! With a massive yawn that rivaled the dogs, Cubby stretched and wiggled before beaming at me. “Puppies!”

 

“Puppies?” I played clueless.

 

“Puppies hun’ry, _bahbah_.”

 

“They are?” Of course, the pups chose that moment to set up their discordant chorus of a howl and the adults joined in. “Yep, they’re hungry all right! Gonna help me?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Lucky had taken her dear sweet time getting knocked up by my sweet Cooper, but the furballs were worth it. All nine of them were fat, smart and gregarious. So far two of them were already ineligible for being military dogs, due to Butch’s size and Jesse’s one slightly weak eye, but the others still had a solid chance to serve their country and perhaps even their world.

 

Sam wandered after us and giggled with Cassie at the kitchen table. “It was pretty funny, you have to admit,” she joked with the teen to reassure her. Even as big as the kitchen was, I still had to place my feet carefully to get the furry menagerie fed.

 

“Sam, will you keep the Cubby and the pups occupied for a few?”

 

“Sure, toss him over.”

 

My son and Sam shared a special bond that became more and more apparent as he grew older. I sensed a shared genius in them, and was unutterably happy that she was there for him. Even at barely fourteen months, the kid seemed smarter than I was! Sam and Cubby had just started the second Harry Potter book and it would keep him occupied long enough for me to feed the dogs. At the clinking of cans and the rustling of food bags, Jaffa came running to twine herself among my legs and the mass of pups. Thank god that I could start training them in earnest soon! Feeding would be far less of a chore once they had some rules.

 

Jaffa and her little dish were set up on their shelf, out of the reach of the pups and Starjumper was next. He had been remarkably patient with the invasion of his home by these raucous beasts, who were growing louder by the minute. Starjumper got a pat and the privacy of the laundry room for meals. Then I mixed kibble and canned for the pups. They were still nursing as well, but solid food was becoming more and more of their diet.

 

“Cass, come help me sort,” I begged and she joined me with a chuckle. This was the hard part. They had to be fed in groups of three so that they didn’t make more of a mess than necessary. I picked my targets carefully, growling and attacking to wrestle them into submission. Easier said than done! Six German shepherd puppies were an armload of teeth and claws.

 

“Come pups,” Cassie coaxed, getting three started and dropping the second bowl so that I could release half my captives. Then the third was down and I could stand again. Janet and the new woman were chuckling from the doorway, Davie flashing me a grin.

 

“That was very effective.”

 

“Practice,” I shrugged, gently shoving one of the pups back to her bowl when she tried to stray to another. “You got ‘em, Cass?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Sweet. Now I can pay attention to my guys!” I cooed and roughed up my precious dogs for a moment. How I adored these animals, nearly as much as my kids. I knew there were few who would understand the bond. Frankly, I didn’t care. Feeding the two adults were easier, as they were well-trained and patient. Canned and kibble in carefully measured amounts, according to Jolynne, and scoops of vitamins and minerals for my nursing girl and my old man.

 

“So,” Davie asked wryly once Lucky and Cooper were eating. “What are their names?”

 

“You ready?” I kidded and began to point to a pup while saying the name. “Butch Cassidy, Pearl Hart, Jessie James, Doc Holiday, Billy the Kid, Annie Oakley, Bonnie Parker, Clyde Barrow, Calamity Jane and Dalton Gang. Clyde and Dalton are the only boys.” A couple of the smarter ones glanced up at me when I said their name and I made certain to pat them lovingly for their obedience.

 

Davie laughed, “I sense a theme here!”

 

“It’s a Jo thing,” Janet tried to explain. “Captain Regan is the base vet and a good friend of Art’s. She started this thing of theme-naming litters years ago. Cooper and his siblings were named after the first seven astronauts, and Lucky’s litter were all gambling terms.” It warmed me at how thoroughly Janet had bonded to her four-legged family, remembering special things about them.

 

“Let me guess, Lucky Seven?” Davie laughed and Lucky flicked an ear at her, never leaving her food. “That’s classic! And this litter is bank robbers? Too funny…”

 

++ Davie ++

 

They were a great family. Once all of the dogs had eaten, Art and Cassie bundled up to let them romp through the backyard. When I gathered up my coat and joined them, I realized that the dogs didn’t have the run of the yard. Sam stepped out beside me and explained what I was looking at. “Art put up a chain link run so that the dogs didn’t get into the tent and poop everywhere. Not to mention tear everything up. It cuts down on space, but no one’s going to want to leave the tent anyway. Not in this cold.”

 

The tent was huge, pressed into every available nook and cranny of the enormous backyard. “Wow.”

 

“Come look inside,” Sam enthused and dragged me into the striped monstrosity. “It’s rented. The company brings it in, sets it up and comes back later for tear down. Can’t beat that! Actually, almost everything in here is rented.” Our footsteps rang with a strange hollow sound as we walked across the plywood floor. “That’s the pool underneath us. Oh, don’t look worried. This floor is more than strong enough to hold up a few hundred people. I helped construct it.”


	2. Taste the… Banquet of Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darya's eldest friends come together for the big day and to meet Karen.

++ Kim Legaspi ++

 

I’d hardly expected to be in this position. It seemed so recently that I’d introduced Dare and Em. Man, they were what people spent a lifetime looking for. Warm, friendly and loving, both women were enhanced by the power of two. As a confirmed single girl and happy with it, I had rolled my eyes and supported them. As long as they didn’t infect me with their monogamy cooties, I was all good. Then came promises of forever and the welcome addition of Emily. They were prepped for a long and happy future.

 

Until that bastard on his motorcycle.

 

There had been times when I honestly wasn’t sure that Darya would survive the loss. If not for Emily and to a lesser extent, my nearly constant presence, perhaps she would have wasted away. Certainly, I hardly expected to be three states away, witnessing my pal getting remarried. Xavier was as curious as I was, and he hadn’t been around for the day-to-day battle for Darya to reclaim herself from Em’s death.

 

Add that to the stress of having Kerry with me, and I was feeling wary and maybe a bit jumpy. Kerry Weaver had given me quite a chase, all tease and fear, but the reward was worth the hassle. How I loved a good hunt. Poor Kerry, giving me all the right signals and having no damn clue what was building between us. It was hard to believe that we’d been together for only eleven days! Something about Kerry’s strength and vulnerability made me feel so differently. I suspected that the monogamy cooties had finally gotten to me… Yuck.

 

“God, Dare,” Xavier grumbled like a proper drama queen. “Get the door. I’m freezing.”

 

On cue, the carved wooden surface swung inward and Janet squealed in delight, leaping onto Xavier and trying to strangle him. I was next, squeezing her tight. Quickly yanked into the warm house, we were immediately fussed over by the new mom. “Ohmigod! How the hell have you two been? Was your flight okay? Who’s your friend? Get those warm clothes off and I’ll send the dogs off for the twins. I’m so happy we’re together!”

 

X finally grabbed her around the jaw to quiet the excited stream while I laughed and laughed. “Hello, dah-ling,” X purred and kissed Janet between the eyes. I was next, adding a crushing hug to the hello.

 

“God, but you look fabulous, Jan! Let’s see, the flight was thankfully boring, and this is Doctor Kerry Weaver, MD. Kerry, this is the infamous Janet Fraiser, also MD. Where’s Dare?”

 

“Running a last minute errand, she’ll be here any minute. Emily’ll be down soon with Karen.”

 

“Excellent. I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

 

“Behave, Legs,” Janet chuckled and smacked my arm.

 

“Legs?” Kerry grinned up at me and I sighed melodramatically as we stepped into the big living room. “Not that you don’t deserve the nomer.” I kissed her softly for the compliment.

 

“It’s the weird last name,” X supplied helpfully and I flashed him a dirty look. All I got for the trouble was a cheeky grin and he turned thoughtful “Though we never could come up with something consistently funny for Farazell.”

 

“Not that you didn’t try,” came a familiar voice from across the living room and Davie stepped out of a doorway there.

 

“Davie!”

 

There was another round of happy catch-up and hugs. A wary-looking, gorgeous blonde hovered in the doorway and Janet went over to kiss her softly. Ah, so this was the famous Sam.

 

“So how’s the older sister?” X teased after planting a wet kiss on Davie’s forehead. “The much, much older sister.”

 

“You hush, little man,” Davie retorted, wagging a finger at him. “Or I’ll…”

 

“You’ll what, Mother Superior? Take a ruler to my knuckles?” Ah, there it was. The Nickname. Xavier had begun using it in high school, and never let Davie forget her initial desire to enter the convent. None of this little cadre had, in fact. Go figure that we had never grown out of acting like teenagers together.

 

Then the door opened and a petulant voice carried in to where we had all frozen in our tracks. “Can somebody give me a hand?”

 

For some reason, I was suddenly afraid to face Darya. The look in Xavier’s eyes reflected that feeling. The last time we’d all been together…

 

Janet sighed and went for the door, Sam in tow. Their voices were a murmur and the woman we were all here for stepped into the room with an expression of happiness, terror and pain. “Oh guys… I’m so happy to see you.”

 

X and I quite nearly suffocated her with our much larger bodies, the embrace joined in by Janet and Davie. We all stood there for what felt like a very, very long time.

 

++ Xavier ++

 

There were no words for how jazzed I was to be with my oldest and dearest friends again. And for a happy event finally. Poor, poor Dare, put through far too much. I hummed softly against her ear while she sobbed happy-sad tears into my shirt. I stroked Janet’s dark hair and felt Kim’s curls nestled into Dare’s dark ones. Davie’s low murmur grounded us all.

 

Then the tension broke with Dare’s giggle. That was all it took to set us off like a pack of wild hyenas cackling in the night. Sniffling and giggling, we all went to the couches and sprawled out to catch up.

 

Unlike the last time we four had been together, this was just like old times. An excited flurry of quick catch up, a few running gags tossed in for laughs and a delighted quiet where we merely enjoyed the simple pleasure of togetherness.

 

Janet’s teenage daughter seemed fascinated with the gang of us, watching silently where she sat at the dining room table fiddling with some incomprehensible pile of gauzy squares, ribbon and what I swear was birdseed. She was a pretty girl, bright-eyed and well-behaved, at least today. Whatever background she had come from, the end result was a good one.

 

The teenager, what was her name… was smiling now, and Kim grinned flirtatiously at her. “I hear you’re the reason the Shrimp here got all domesticated and had babies.”

 

“Well, I um,” the girl spluttered, glancing at her mother in confusion. Janet tossed a pillow into Kim’s head and they glowered fondly at each other.

 

“Keep your hands off my daughters,” Janet threatened. “Both of them.”

 

With a mock-indignant look on her face, Kim feigned wounded dignity. “Now really,” she huffed, exasperated, but with a definite twinkle in the eye. “Would I do something like that?” Glaring at the gang of us, who looked wry at her melodramatics, she sighed again and climbed off the couch. Plopping herself in the chair next to the teen, Kim put on her most charming manner. “Tell me about yourself, kiddo. Any boyfriends? Girlfriends? Following in your mom’s footsteps? Tell me everything.”

 

Her eyes widened in surprised fear, and I couldn’t help chuckling. “Trust me, it’s in your best interest to tell the psychic piranha here everything, and in explicit detail. She’ll ferret it out of you anyway, and the teasing is much more comfortable when you tell all.”

 

There was the sound of footfalls and the girl suddenly grinned in that same almost predatory way Janet did. I was struck by the commonality of the expression. “I’m not the reason mom got all ‘domesticated’ and had babies.” She twisted to point back towards the stairs. “She is.”

 

++ Art ++

 

Oh peachy, put in the spotlight by the sixteen-year-old. Cubby noticed the strangers and froze, trying to hide in my hair. As he was draped on my back while I held his sister, it wasn’t hard. I watched Fawn grin in that same evil manner that she shared with her mother and sister. “Are those the twins?” The woman with curly blonde hair beside Cassie asked. “They’re beautiful.” Fawn beamed winningly and I had to roll my eyes at her flirting.

 

I came over to where I could see the three newcomers, a dark man I knew was X, the blonde and a petite red-head. “Fawn,” I introduced with a nod to my armload. “And Cubby’s shy.”

 

He must have peeked out because the blonde grinned. “They look so much like you.”

 

“They should,” I deadpanned. “I’m their father.” Oh, it was perverse of me to say it, the truth masquerading as a lie, but I couldn’t help myself. This woman was pushing buttons. With an internal sigh, I fed my audience the line that protected the secrecy of what we did beneath Cheyenne Mountain. “Seriously, my brother, who looks like a male version of me, donated. Janet likes my coloring.” I shrugged and smiled, knowing the expression made my kids look even more like me.

 

“I can see why. It’s a terrific combo. I’m Kim Legaspi, and you must be Art.”

 

“In the flesh. Hey, Emily was napping with us, she should be wandering downstairs in a minute with Karen. They’re playing with the puppies up in Sam’s room.” A sudden rush of sound from the stairwell prompted me to warn, “and here they come. Hope none of you have a problem with dogs.” A furry wave of chaos erupted into the common areas of the house, yipping and jumping. I tumbled Fawn into the red-head’s lap and swung Cubby around to dump him on Kim. “Here. I need to go wrangle puppies.” I pinned the sheepishly grinning Cass with a mock-glower. “You can come help, since you put me on the spot.”

 

“Kay,” she agreed willingly enough, always thrilled to be working with the dogs. She had real potential to become a trainer or vet or the like. “Can we harness them up?” Each pup had a nylon harness with a nameplate stamped into the nylon where it ran down between their shoulders. It would cut down on confusion over the next few days, since they would be in and out of the house.

 

“Yeah, might as well.”

 

++ Davie ++

 

We old friends caught up further while Sam, Art and Cassie wrestled the noisy pups in the kitchen. Janet kept looking longingly at the doorway, still clueless at just how blatantly she wore her heart on her sleeve for those she loved. From the first day I met her and Xavier, I knew she would always put those she loved before herself. And she certainly hadn’t outgrown that character trait. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I squeezed lightly. “Jan, I adore your kids and the dogs and both of your partners,” I said softly. She started when I mentioned the plural partners, and I merely quirked an eyebrow at her. “You can’t seriously think that I would forget you said it this morning, Shrimp?”

 

“I…” she faltered.

 

“Not to mention the fact that Darya told me about it,” I teased playfully and she grinned, relieved.

 

“Dammit Dare,” Janet groused playfully. “Always did have to tell my secrets, didn’t you?”

 

Darya grinned where she was curled up along Xavier’s ribs.

 

“She only mentioned that you’d found someone that truly makes you happy, Shrimp. I know you’ve always wanted a family, and I’m glad you’ve finally got one,” I replied, squeezing her hand.

 

It was a perfect moment for said puppies to come thundering out and say hello. Behind them was a grinning Art and the still-shy Sam, with a happy Cass in tow. Janet was blessed with warm kisses from her women. Cass gathered up Fawn from Kim and hugged her sister close while sighing melodramatically at the adult’s antics. I was impressed with the teen, definitely had her head on straight from what I could see. And she obviously adored the infants, despite what a pain I’m sure they were sometimes. Watching her hold the now-smiling Fawn made me want to hug my own sister. So I did, moving away from Janet to jump on my only sibling.

 

“We’re almost too close in age for me to remember you that small,” I teased as Darya squeezed me back and I settled to the couch beside her. Fawn was perched comfortably on Cassie’s intertwined fingers, watching the room with bright eyes. Now that that little girl was all smiles, I could see the distinct resemblance to Janet. “You know,” I chuckled suddenly, the blatantly mischievous tone making the ones that knew me well flinch in nervousness. “I do believe Janny’s entire relationship history is right here in this room.”

 

I watched Janet’s eyes widen. “Oh, Davie, no,” she murmured. “Evil wench, don’t go there.”

 

My chuckle merely grew more evil and I smiled sweetly, reaching around Xavier and Dare to pat Janet’s cheek. “We’re all family here, Shrimp.” At least I had the decency to flash an apologetic look at Art, before glancing around the room. “Let’s see. First crush and first kiss. That would be me. First girlfriend, which is Dare here. First husband.”

 

“Oh, girl, that’s me,” Xavier piped in. “None better. No offense, Art.”

 

Art snorted and shook her head. “None taken. You people are lucky I’m not a completely jealous Greek bitch,” she half-heartedly grumbled, glancing over at Darya with an almost apologetic look on her face. Huh, it seemed like they had mended most of the fences between them, but perhaps not all.

 

“Oh, Artemis, you wouldn’t hurt a person of the cloth, would you?” I pouted prettily and earned a flat look that was oddly comical. Oh, she was good.

 

“So that’s where Emily learned it,” she deadpanned, desert-dry. Snickering sounded around the room and I conceded the round to her with a toast of my coffee mug. Art looked subtly smug and leaned into Sam’s taller body. “My brother’s a priest and I kick his butt as often as I can,” she shrugged. “And I raised my younger sister. And I’m the military equivalent of cop and a professional peace-keeper and dog handler. That look doesn’t work on me.”

 

Janet piped up, “unless Fawn does it.”

 

Cassie couldn’t help herself and started laughing at the surprised and mildly disgruntled expression. Fawn merely smiled prettily, all dimples and sunshine and Art grinned back softly. We all howled at the comedic timing and Fawn preened as the center of attention. Cubby stirred from where he’d dozed off in Kerry’s lap, looking around blearily.

 

“Okay then, where was I?” Going back to my train of thought, I jumped to my feet to pace and tick off the points I’d already made. “Crush, kiss, girlfriend, hubby. Ah yes, covered everything except…” My gaze turned to the couch where Janet sat with her lovers standing sentinel over her. “The real marriage, which would be Artemis. And not forgetting Samantha.” I smiled my gentlest and most caring smile at the three of them. “Lover brought into Janny’s life by circumstance and friendship. What more could a girl ask for? And these three beautiful kids. And the dogs? And family all around. Very lucky, Janny, and so very blessed.”

 

“Wait, Kim wasn’t…?” Kerry asked, finally joining the conversation. Not that I could blame her silence, these people were a tight-knit, boisterous group with many, many in-jokes between them. It was daunting for me to get myself insinuated, and I’d known them since they were still suffering from puberty.

 

“Oh no, Ker!” Kim denied quickly. “No, Janet and I so never went there.”

 

“As you can see, Kerry,” I jumped in to help Kim not get shafted. “Other than Sam there, Janet’s tastes obviously tend to run to the swarthier end of the spectrum.” I blatantly didn’t mention Alex. No need to ruin the happy occasion with another reminder of death’s dealings.

 

“So that’s why you asked me if you could sleep with Fin?” Art teased gently and leaned over to rub noses with her wife. “It wasn’t my charm and good looks?”

 

++ Karen ++

 

Sounded like Art was herding pups again. Goddess, but they were a lot of work, and I was just a doting aunt! Emily whined at me while I tugged her limp body into her clothes, still sleepy from her nap and rough-housing with the boisterous puppies. Even a warm bath hadn’t perked her up. “C’mon, Monkey,” I coaxed and scooped her up. “There’s company here to see you.”

 

“Comp’ny?”

 

“Yep. Bet you have an aunt Mim waiting for you.”

 

Okay, that perked her right up as more laughter floated up to us from downstairs. Sounded like they were having a good time down there. It irritated me that I was terrified to go down there and face them. Emily slipped away and was down the hall with an excited squeal. It took a lifetime of military training to catch the streak and I growled, “No! The stairs are dangerous.”

 

Emily glowered and squirmed like mad as I navigated the stairs. “Mim? Mim!” At the bottom step, she was off like a rocket again. “Mim!”

 

“Monkey!” crowed an attractive blonde, jumping up from the couch and accepting the charge with a flourish. “Oh, sweet baby, I’ve missed you.”

 

Was it wrong that I was jealous?

 

Amidst gentle laughter, Emily proceeded to catch up her adopted aunt with such enthusiasm, her voice was high-pitched and stuttery. How many times could one little girl say, “and then”? Kim listened to it all, throwing in the occasional, “Really?” Or, “You don’t say.” Even a few uses of an admiring, “Wow!” That left me to go stand stiffly behind Darya, my posture tense and unwelcoming. I hated that I felt threatened like this, but I knew I was being silently judged. It had been a long time since Em’s ghost had hovered so close.

 

It was a testament to my mood that when Dare touched me, I jumped. “Hey,” she soothed. “C’mere.”

 

Still feeling wary and strangely guilty, I leaned over to snuggle into the curve of her neck and shoulder, sighing heavily. “Nervous.”

 

“I know, my love. Please be patient, not just with them, but yourself too. I’m unnerved myself.”

 

It was an awkward embrace, what with me draped over her from behind the couch, but I clung tightly for long moments. It was reassuring to me that Dare did the same. So I warmly kissed her neck, earning a shiver and whispered, “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” she murmured back just as quietly and squeezed me until I grunted. “Ready to meet the relatives?”

 

“I suppose,” I sighed dramatically and she chuckled. When I resettled myself to rest elbows on the back of the couch, our audience was watching curiously.

 

“This is Xavier Greer, surgeon extraordinaire.” The dark man waved the intro off and batted his eyelashes.

 

“Flatterer. It’s good to meet you, Karen.”

 

Well, the first one had gone well, and I willingly shook his hand. “Likewise. How is Chicago treating you?”

 

“Honestly? It’s cold. I haven’t noticed anything else yet.”

 

I grinned in appreciation of his disgust of his new city. “Yeah, I can believe that. LA to the Windy City? In February? That’s harsh. I remember coming from Las Vegas to here. It’s not dissimilar in summer, but winters were a rough education.”

 

“Exactly,” he enthused and gestured haughtily at his friends. “But these evil wenches have been completely unsympathetic.”

 

That only made them laugh.

 

++ Darya ++

 

I had no clue how to proceed. It was like watching gladiators face off from across the ring.

 

Kim had been through the day-to-day horror of Em’s loss with me. Em had been a good friend to her long before I had entered the scene. I could still remember that first day, the flash of warm hazel eyes and that smile that could kill at a thousand paces. I remembered Em’s tears when she held Emily, who was screaming in outrage at being thrust into a cold world. I remembered long nights huddled with Kim, barely able to function, even for Emily.

 

In time, the emotional ice age had passed.

 

I could still remember that first day I’d laid eyes on Karen Taylor, the flash of glittering emerald eyes and a slow smile that froze me in my tracks. I remembered her gentleness with Emily, and how much my young daughter adored her new mom.

 

And I knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, exactly why our friends and family were gathering now.

 

I loved this tall woman utterly.

 

And finally, at long last, Kim could see that.

 

In an instant, with a bare nod of the head, Kim accepted the passing of the gauntlet. Even if she didn’t like it much.

 

“This is Doctor Kim Legaspi and her girlfriend, Doctor Kerry Weaver. Both MDs.”

 

“And Doc Janet and Doc Sam,” Karen chuckled. “Hey Goldston, we’re outnumbered.”

 

“Yup,” Art agreed placidly. “But we have more fun.”

 

Amid the chuckles, Karen moved to meet Kim halfway. The tall women took careful stock of each other and I could only hold my breath. Perhaps it was asking too much that my family get along, but I really hoped that they could. It was a cool meeting, but I was satisfied that they could behave.

 

“Okay troops,” Art suddenly barked like a drill sergeant and leapt to her feet. “Intros over. There’s tons to do and organize.” She was right, there was a ton to do and we were all put to work moving chairs, chopping vegetables and shoveling snow. It was hugely entertaining that Art was at the center of the chaos, directing everything with a loud voice and a gentle hand.

 

“Fine, ‘daddy’,” I finally mocked and Art sighed.

 

“Would you rather have Jack stroll in and do it?”

 

That made all of the locals laugh. The bulk of the SGC invites would not be here until tomorrow. Their gift was to cover shifts so that Karen and I could have a few weeks off to ourselves. After a short honeymoon, we would collect Emily and do something fun as a family. My sneaky woman wouldn’t tell me exactly what, and I was just as curious as my daughter.


	3. See the… Portrait of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family and friends, and we learn more about Karen and Darya both.

++ Anastasia Rogers, the Lady Heartsblood ++

 

I had been to innumerable locations around the globe, but this tiny little airport was not one of them. This had always been the Tiger’s home, and being here felt like an invasion of privacy. Circumstances had changed though, with the advent of this deep love for a woman I would meet very soon.

 

If the Tiger would ever show up.

 

I rarely dealt with being part of the herd on airlines. Frankly, they annoyed me and I was accustomed to being the top of the food chain. Unfortunately, my sweet little jet was in the shop and there was no conceivable way I would miss Karen’s wedding. 

 

“Madam,” Tessa hazarded timidly. “Shall I reconnoiter for Bane Shidhe?”

 

Her willingness took some of the sting out of my morning. All of this dreadful sunlight was indeed making me cranky. I had been a night owl the bulk of my adult life. Patting Tessa’s cheek, I smiled wearily. “We’ll go together, dear.”

 

Fortunately, it didn’t take very long before Tessa made a startled and amused sound. Wordlessly, she led me to where my far shorter stature had missed the spectacle. Karen was sprawled back in an uncomfortable seat in a corner, deeply asleep. Even loose and undignified like this, she was a silent warning to not be messed with. So I wisely prodded only the toe of her boot and remained well out of immediate striking range.

 

“Have I taught you nothing of manners?” I chided as Karen woke with an abrupt jerk and stared stupidly at us.

 

“Lady,” she spluttered and nearly sprained something in a rushed attempt to scramble to her feet.

 

To save us both dignity and potential harm, I waved her down. “Bane, relax. I can only imagine that you’ve been under tremendous stress. Now, give an old woman a hug.”

 

With a grateful kitten sound, I was swept into a great, suffocating hug. For all of my Tiger’s self-containment, she held nothing back in a delightful embrace such as this. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she murmured softly and I stroked her sorrel curls.

 

“Child, I would be nowhere else for you. I can hardly wait to put your woman through her paces.” A strangled sound that was half laugh and half sob made me squeeze her tighter. “I’m certain that Darya is wonderful. Now, let’s gather our luggage and get moving, shall we?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

++ Darya ++

 

Having been up far too late catching up with the others, I was feeling frazzled this morning. Even with Karen only gone for a few hours, I was missing her fiercely. Jolynne was chattering cheerfully at me where she was seated at the kitchen table, chopping and peeling. Then Davie’s voice rang out from the living room and I knew a very important moment was upon me. “Hiya tall, red and sexy. How was traffic?”

 

I peered around the doorway and heard Karen sigh dramatically. A small red-headed woman whose personality filled the room like a silent shout stepped into the room, followed by my lover. The power of the strange woman was disconcerting and garnered instant respect. It was like a strong taste on the wind, mysterious and inviting. Her gaze swept around the room as I crept in to stand by Davie. For a long moment she studied the two of us before glancing up to give the oddly silent Karen a long look. “So,” she drawled in a strong alto voice. “Which one is yours?”

 

Startled and delighted laughter burst from both of us, while Karen couldn’t have looked more surprised if someone had thrown a porcupine at her. Playing along with the smirk on the older woman’s face, Davie gave me an ‘I-told-you-so’ look. “Toldya I should have married her too.”

 

I snerked helplessly and tried to regain my dignity. Before I could really recover, Davie grabbed my arm and half-dragged me over to the others while Karen shook off her paralysis. “My Lady,” she said formally and gestured at the two of us. “The comedian is Davinia Farazell. Davie, the Lady Anastasia Rogers.”

 

Responding to the strange formality, Davie quit goofing off and solemnly took the woman’s hand. “The spirit of perversity recognizes its own,” Anastasia teased dryly and we sisters chuckled. “Pleased to meet you, Davie, was it?”

 

“Yes ma’am. Welcome to Colorado Springs. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Then those alert, dark hazel eyes landed on me. Goddess, it was obvious where Karen had learned that look from. The piercing gaze was a mix of cold calculation and sincere warmth. Powerful enough to command a room with presence alone, somehow the Lady fell a hair short of being outright overbearing. It was fascinating and long seconds ticked by while we studied each other.

 

Then I realized what the Lady was waiting for and abruptly dropped my eyes, before accepting her outstretched hand. “This is a pleasure, my Lady,” I murmured softly and could feel the warmth of her regard, even as I marveled at the coiled strength in her hand. A curled finger under my chin brought my gaze back to hers and I grinned faintly at her benevolent smile.

 

“The pleasure is mutual, Darya. You may call me Anastasia.”

 

“Thank you, Anastasia.”

 

Karen seemed taken aback by my handling of her mentor. It wasn’t as if I hadn’t been listening to the tales of how to act for over a year! Anastasia’s smile deepened as I smirked at Karen, she may have even chuckled. The dark promise to explore my formal submissiveness burned hot in Karen’s gaze and I knew that I was in for the best kind of trouble.

 

Karen shook her head slightly, and glanced over to smile broadly at the gorgeous brunette trailing Anastasia. Neither Karen nor I missed the odd stiffness to her posture and Karen quirked a curious brow at her. 

 

“And this is my assistant, Tessa Samuels.” Anastasia explained crisply, tugging me to stand beside her. “Tessa, this is Darya, our Tiger’s beloved.”

 

The words shot through her like a lightning strike and I winced at the jolt of emotion, but she put on a brave face and extended her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet the woman that’s finally stolen the Tiger’s wandering heart for good.” 

 

By the look on the Lady’s face, I could tell she’d heard the iciness in Tessa’s polite words. She flashed Tessa a very cool, flat look that made the willowy brunette visibly flinch and shrink back a step.

 

This particular little drama wasn’t over yet.

 

++ Janet ++

 

The entire household, which had grown quite large by this time, was drawn by the spectacle. The jealousy pouring off the tall brunette was palatable and I had to wonder what was going on. Not that Lady Rogers hadn’t handled it… and not that I had any clue what power she held over Tessa. God, my head was starting to hurt.

 

Then Art shouted in irritation and puppies poured into the room in a chaotic wave. Irony of ironies, it broke up the cloying atmosphere as the Lady looked absolutely startled to be suddenly jumped all over. Karen didn’t know to laugh or be horrified at the indignity of it all. Darya covered her amusement with a cough and shooed the little monsters off. A very snowy Art burst in with X, Sam and Cass hot on her heels. “ _Gahmatoh_! I’m sorry! We were horsing around in the back yard and the door got left open.” Grumbling at the scattered pups, Art flounced over to Lady Rogers and pulled off her scarf to try to mop up the muddy pawprints. “Just got this place cleaned up too.”

 

Karen couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing. Not just laughing, but doubled over, howling with merriment. It was completely out of character and we all watched her in bemusement. “Jeez… jeezus, Goldston,” she finally wheezed. “That was classic.”

 

Grinning weakly from where she was helping wrangle the herd, Art sassed, “Yeah, me and the four-footed comedy troop here. _Theh-mou_! But I can’t  wait to get these beasts trained!”

 

I sidled over to help and distinctly heard Karen murmur something about women on their knees to the Lady, who chuckled throatily. Dare had told me a bit about Karen’s wilder side, not that it shocked me, and I could clearly see that this older woman was the same. Having Art on her knees was a thrill, I’m sure. Poor Sam was going to be like a bitch in heat with these two around!

 

Karen noticed my hovering and promptly introduced me. I deliberately met and held the Lady’s gaze, until she accepted my status in this household. Here, I was the queen bitch and keeper of my women. They could be admired, same as the kids, but they were mine. All that was said in my flat stare and the Lady Rogers conceded with a discreet nod. Then I smiled winningly and bowed my head for a moment before gesturing at the stairs. “My apologies for the puppies, they’re spastic with all of these new people around. Allow me to show you where you can freshen up.”

 

“That would be lovely,” the Lady beamed and gestured for Karen and Tessa to follow us with luggage. I set her up comfortably in the master bathroom, which had been pretty much stripped of anything personal. Not to mention spit-shined and dolled up like a hotel suite.

 

“Since you’ll be here for a few days, Art and I decided that we would give you this room and bathroom. It’s large and relatively private.”

 

“I couldn’t possibly,” the Lady protested and I waved her off.

 

“We insist. The RV in the driveway will be fine for us. Cassie has agreed to keep Emily in her room if need be and the twins will be outside with me.”

 

“Well, then thank you, Janet, this is a lovely gesture.”

 

By the looks on all three faces, I had won serious points for my household. As I stepped out, Karen followed me and grabbed me up in a big hug. “Thanks Doc.”

 

“You’re quite welcome. You’ve got enough at your place with Davie and probably the other Dinky’s now too. The master suite seems more your Lady’s style.”

 

She plopped me back on my feet and grinned wildly. Her behavior recently had been a startling contrast from the norm and I could see that she was deeply happy that Anastasia was here. “I owe you.”

 

“Fair enough, I’ll remember you said that,” I grinned and went to leave, but paused at the stairs. “Oh, and if Tessa’s still being naughty, tell the Lady that she can always make her sleep with the pups at the end of the hall.”

 

Karen’s laughter followed me down the stairs.

 

++ Karen ++

 

Goddess, but that woman was a riot! Wiping at my eyes, I let out the last few chuckles and rejoined the pack downstairs. They were still essentially doing the same thing, conversation high among the group. Halfway over to the couch to rejoin Dare, my pocket vibrated. Nice timing. I could almost hear my buddy, Dace, bitching about cell phones. The end of civilization indeed. I was missing her so bad it hurt. “Hello?”

 

“Hey daddy, how’s it hangin’?”

 

“Are you psychic? I was just thinking about you.”

 

Dace’s delighted laughter carried clearly over the tiny speaker at my ear, and I could picture her rakish grin. “What can I say? I had a feeling that we needed to talk. You holdin’ up okay?”

 

“Kinda.”

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Scared shitless is more like it.”

 

“That a good sign, as long as you aren’t having second thoughts.”

 

“No damn way.”

 

“That’s the spirit! I had buckets of second thoughts at mine and I should have listened then!” Chuckling self-depreciatingly, Dace sighed and I winced in sympathy.

 

“Sounds like you and Paul have come to an impasse.”

 

“Yeah. I knew a long time ago that he was a filthy loser, but… Awww, forget it, this is a happy occasion. Don’t let my idiot husband ruin it.”

 

“All right, but I’m here for you if you need it.”

 

“I know, Bane.” There was a pause and when Dace did speak, her voice was uncharacteristically vulnerable. “I’d give a kidney to be there, you know that, right? But this idiot military brat pencil pusher has me trapped here. If I leave her alone she’d probably shoot my captain or something equally heinous.”

 

I laughed at her singular humor, immeasurably glad to have her voice in my ear.

 

++ Anastasia ++

 

Unable to help myself, thanks to the stresses of our trip from Las Vegas, I retired for a shower and a short catch-up nap not long after arriving. Karen swore that it was all right, and I took advantage of the spacious, comfortable bed in the master bedroom. Upon waking up, I was introduced to the rest of Karen and Darya’s friends and family. It was certainly interesting to meet these people that had become such an integral part of Karen’s life. The Goldston twins were a delight; I could see their mother and ‘father’ in them so blatantly. Young Fawn was certain to grow into a strong, proud young woman just like her mother. 

 

But the one person I was most interested in meeting was being painfully shy and I could see Karen’s embarrassment and exasperation at that fact. The energy of the weekend’s events had already started taking their toll on the little girl and she was down for a longer-than-usual nap.

 

“Kryn? Mommy?” At last the soft voice carried from the top of the stairs. Both of us glanced up at the sound and turned toward the stairway.

 

“Hey, Monkey,” Karen replied, heading partway up the steps to scoop the girl into her arms. “Did you have a good nap?” 

 

There was a soft mumble of response and I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face. Karen brought the girl into the room and sat next to me on the couch. It allowed me the opportunity to actually study this child that had completely wiggled her way into my Tiger’s heart. Her little cheeks were flushed with sleep and she yawned loudly, nuzzling into Karen’s shoulder.

 

“She’s a beautiful girl, Karen,” I murmured, reaching out to stroke the strawberry curls that reminded me of Karen when I first met her so many years ago.

 

“Kryn?” Came the soft voice again as the bluest eyes I’d ever seen, outside of my Tessa’s, flickered open to look at me.

 

“It’s okay, Monkey,” Karen reassured her. “She safe.” At her words, the girl relaxed visibly, and I understood the bond between them instantly.

 

“Monkey? Why does Karen call you a monkey?” I asked, lightly tickling her bare feet. “You don’t have monkey toes.” Then I lightly tweaked her nose. “And you don’t have a monkey nose.” I gave her a mockingly grave look. “Do you have a monkey tail?” 

 

She giggled happily and clapped her hands before gripping my tickling fingers. “Not a mo’key! Am big girl! Right, Kryn?” At Karen’s amused nod, the little girl’s eyes returned to my face. “Silly lady! Name!” Then she glanced at Karen almost guiltily and added, “sorry, Kryn.” She stuck her hand out toward me politely. “My name Em’ly. What your name?”

 

Ah! What a delightful child! I could see some of what Karen adored about her, and I took her hand just as politely. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Emily. I’ve been very anxious for this meeting.” 

 

“You have?” I heard the delighted wonder in her voice as she shook my hand smartly.

 

“Oh yes indeed. Karen here has told me all about you, and I just couldn’t wait to meet you myself.”

 

“Are you Kryn’s mommy?” She asked, a wisely shrewd look in her wide eyes.

 

That made me laugh, delighted and charmed by her candor. “No, not quite, but I have looked out for Karen for many years now. My name is Anastasia. Can you say that?”

 

Emily considered that for a long moment, then tried her best. “An’stashuh?”

 

“That’s very good, Emily. You’re very smart for your age.”

 

“Mommy says that,” she mumbled around a yawn.

 

I shared a knowing smile with Karen, tracing Emily’s cheek with a finger. “You know, Emily, I’m afraid I don’t know many people here besides Karen, and there are so many names to remember. Would you mind terribly if you sat here in my lap and help me remember who everyone is? It might help me get over being so alone.”

 

Emily held me in her gaze for a few minutes, occasionally glancing at Karen for reassurance. Finally, she leaned up to place a sloppy kiss on Karen’s cheek before ambling over to settle herself in my lap. “Kryn, you help Mommy an’ the ants, ‘kay? I keep Gramma ‘Stasia comp’ny now.”

 

While startled by her sudden acceptance of me, I certainly wasn’t about to refute it. Nor was I intending to make this little girl change her mind. I did manage to swallow a chuckle as I watched Karen’s eyebrows disappear into her hairline. “Go on, Karen dear,” I replied, shooing her away with a hand. “My granddaughter and I need to get to know one another a little better. If we need you or Darya at all, I’ll send Tessa for you.”

 

Karen knew I was summarily dismissing her to spend time with my new granddaughter. “Yes, my Lady,” she replied from rote, not even realizing what she was saying in front of the child. “You be a good girl, Em’ly mine. I’m counting on you to be on your best behavior.”

 

“I will, Kryn.”

 

As Karen wandered away, I found myself caught up in this little girl’s life history and all the people she considered family and friends. She asked me about Karen and I answered as honestly as she’d understand, which turned out to be quite a lot. And when Tessa brought me my afternoon tea, Emily requested apple juice. Tessa had warmed it slightly and served it to Emily as “apple tea.” I smiled warmly at my love before Janet called for her assistance again.

 

“Gramma Stasia?” Emily’s voice broke into my thoughts. “Did you marry Tessa like Kryn marries Mommy?”

 

I blinked at her mutely, momentarily at a loss for words. It was more than obvious this child didn’t miss much. “Well, yes, Emily, actually I did. Tessa is very special to me, just like Karen and your mother are very special to each other.”

 

She nodded gravely and watched me again. “Gramma Stasia? Are you Kryn’s real mommy? Or like Kryn’s my other mommy?”

 

How to answer her? And then I realized I could only answer her truthfully. “When Karen was a little girl, her mommy and daddy weren’t very nice to her and she ran away from home. That’s when I found her and made her my daughter.”

 

“Ahh. You help Kryn and make her feel happy and safe?” When I nodded, she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck to press a kiss to my cheek. “Fank you, Gramma Stasia, for helping Kryn. Kryn make Mommy happy. An’ I like Kryn happy. I glad you my gramma.”

 

I wasn’t expecting that response and kept the little girl in my embrace, blinking back sudden tears. Oh I understood exactly why Karen had fallen under this child’s spell.

 

++ Darya ++

 

While I didn’t mind putting up my sister, I could only thank the Goddess that Janet and Art had offered to take Emily in for the night, though there had been a point where I thought my little girl would be with Legs and Kerry in their hotel room. But more than that, I was grateful to be in my own home, our home, at last. Not only was it the night before my second wedding, something I’d never thought I’d ever experience, but the strong emotions emanating off of Karen’s friend Tessa had me nearly crawling out of my skin. Something had happened between them that I wasn’t privy to, something important and primal.

 

Though it didn’t take someone with my sensitivities to make some fairly accurate guesses, I’d bet.

 

I looked up as Karen stepped out of the bathroom, leaning in the doorway to towel-dry her hair. I cast an appreciative glance over her, grinning despite myself at the outfit she’d chosen to wear to bed. The Lion King boxers had been difficult to find, but Emily had been adamant to give them to her Kryn more than anything else that first Christmas we’d shared. I knew that it meant no sex for the evening. Karen couldn’t bring herself to doing anything kinky in those boxers, cherishing the importance of the gift from my daughter. Finishing, she tossed the towel into the laundry bin and made her way to the bed. 

 

“Karen?”

 

“Hmm?” she asked, distracted. But I understood her distraction. 

 

“You do know she loves you, right?”

 

I saw her stiffen at my words, realized that she did indeed know, and watched her turn as if in slow motion to flash me that look. The one that warned me not to fuck with her. “Not tonight, Darya,” she said slowly, then turned onto her side and pulled up the covers. I could feel the tornado of emotions rolling off of her, and I didn’t know whether to cry or not. Obviously not everyone’s ghosts were dead and buried.

 

I lay there for a moment in silence before I stood up. “I’m gonna go check on Davie,” I whispered quickly, hoping my voice didn’t shake too much, and headed out of the room before Karen could respond.

 

++ Davie ++

 

I knew she was coming before I could actually hear her. Dare and I had always been close, even with me gallivanting around the globe with my esoteric and theological studies. And of course that empathic sensitivity we’d inherited from _Yaya_ Adelphi helped, too. I’d been just finishing up my evening ablutions when I heard her door closing. Slipping into my robe, I met Dare out in the hallway. The pain and fear were plain in her eyes, and I could only do what was needed. A quick apology heavenward for my blatant lie was in order before I spoke.

 

“Hey, Dare, I can’t sleep. Do you happen to have any cocoa?”

 

The relief of something to occupy her mind brought a tentative smile to her face. “Will _Yaya_ ’s cocoa do? I can make you some.”

 

My reassuring smile was rewarded with a brighter echo from Dare. I followed her into the kitchen, content to let her domesticity take precedence for a few moments while she made the coca from _Yaya_ ’s recipe. Only after she’d poured the cocoa and brought the mugs to the table did I consider speaking. But first a sip of the cocoa. If this conversation was going to go where I thought it would, I needed the fortification of my favorite form of chocolate.

 

“Tell me, _mia adelphi (little sister)_ , what can be so important to drive you from bed and lover the night before your wedding?”

 

Not meeting my gaze, Darya drank her cocoa in silence for a moment. It was easy to see the play of emotions across her face. “I’m afraid,” she finally whispered, voice thick with unshed tears.

 

“Of what? Darya, you are so blessed right now. Do you realize that?” I continued on, not allowing her the chance to reply. “All of your dearest friends have gathered to celebrate your union with a woman you adore. And it’s more than obvious that adoration is mutual. Your daughter is happier than the last time I saw her; she’s well-adjusted and clearly idolizes Karen utterly. You’ve found love again when so many of us feared you’d never emerge from the fortress you’d built around your heart. What I wouldn’t give to be in your place, Dare.”

 

She stared at me, clearly surprised by my words. “How can you say that?” she asked raggedly. “My parents aren’t here. Emily will never know Emma. Tessa hates me for taking Karen from her. And one of my dearest friends has been having a silent standoff with my fiancée…“

 

“Kim is a self-important, domineering bitch,” I cut in. “Don’t get me wrong, I adore her. But it appears you’ve moved on from Emma’s death more than she has.” I squeezed her hand and smiled impishly. “Besides, she’s so damned jealous that you’ve found _teelios peestees (perfect trust)_ twice in your lifetime and she never has.”

 

Dare shook her head slowly. “I don’t know that I have moved on, Davie.” Another sip of cocoa seemed to fortify her to speak, and yet she remained silent. “I can’t do this,” she finally blurted out. “I don’t think I can go through with the wedding.”

 

I blinked in surprise, despite having suspected something like this. “Of course, you can! You’ve been working toward this for a year and a half now, right? You told me that you felt something the minute you first laid eyes on Karen, something you hadn’t felt since you first saw Emma, and that even that was different from this. You’ve already told me she’s got a place in your soul, right? And it’s so damned obvious that she loves you and Emily more than anything else in the world. And you feel the same way about her, don’t you?” She nodded, barely moving her head. “Dare, what’s really bothering you? C’mon, sis, this is me. You know you can tell me anything.” I purposely kept my tone light and soothing, and moved to pull her into my embrace.

 

“What if I lose Karen, Davie?” she finally whispered. “I need her in my life. Emily needs her. I don’t think I can survive the loss if she dies like Emma did.”

 

I gripped her chin, forced her to meet my gaze. “Darya Morgan Farazell, you stop that this instant!” I snapped, softening my tone again when she flinched. “What was it that _Yaya_ taught us all those years ago at her knee? Do you remember?”

 

“We all have a purpose in life, a lesson to learn, and when we’re done with that, God takes us back to heaven,” she murmured. “Or we go on to our next life in our ‘other’ beliefs.”

 

I nodded, smiling encouragingly. “That’s right. And what would _Yaya_ say about Emma?”

 

Darya was silent for a long moment. I could see she was lost in thoughts of her former partner. It allowed me time to remember the willowy blonde with the wicked sense of humor. She’d been the first person to catch Dare’s eye after the breakup with Janet. And she was definitely the first person to steal her heart utterly and completely.

 

“Emma accomplished what she needed to, learned what she needed to.”

 

“That’s right.” I rewarded her with another warm smile and a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Dare, Emma did what she was supposed to do and went on. And I know she’d want you to do the same. Loving Karen doesn’t replace or diminish the love you have for Emma, and you know it. Didn’t you tell me over a year ago that Karen had made her peace with Emma’s memory?” At her nod, I suddenly felt Karen’s turmoil nearing us in the kitchen, and suppressed a sigh. “Then why are you being so melodramatic and rehashing this again tonight? Darya, Karen adores you completely. It’s so blatantly obvious, a blind man could see it. She’s not purposely going to leave you or Emily. And you can’t expect her to put her own life on hold for you.”

 

“I’m not,” she whispered. “But I’m worried that she’ll regret marrying me.”

 

++ Karen ++

 

It was like a punch to the gut to hear Dare’s admission. It was a stunning blow to hear what she’d said. I loved that woman more than anyone else I had ever known! I would never consider leaving her or Emily. I’d sooner die than leave them. That’s when it suddenly clicked into place: Dare’s earlier comment and Tessa’s behavior all day long. Biting back a growl of anger toward Tessa, I silently vowed punishment for the Lady’s pet, and shored up my courage to walk into the room. I acknowledged Davie with the barest of nods, my entire focus on my fiancée.

 

Dropping instantly to my knees, I wrapped myself around Darya and held on for dear life. Her own grip was crushingly tight. “I’m sorry, Dare,” I murmured into her hair. “I can’t conceive the idea of living without you and Emily. If I ever gave you the impression that I might leave, I’m appalled at the misunderstanding. Please forgive me.”

 

“Don’t let go,” she whimpered, clinging more forcefully to me. I merely tightened my grip and held her close.

 

I heard Davie get up and put their cups in the sink. On her way back, she lightly brushed her hand across the crowns of our heads. I met her eyes and mouthed a grateful ‘thank you,’ which was greeted by a gentle smile before she walked out of the room.

 

“I’m right here, love,” I murmured, stroking Dare’s back. “I’ll always be here, I promise.” Her tears soaked into my wifebeater as I held her there, rocking slightly. After a long moment, I shifted up to my feet, an awkward maneuver with my fiancée clinging to me. Finally on my feet, I scooped up her legs and carried her back to the bedroom. Once in bed, I let Darya mold herself to my body, never once letting go of her, not even after she’d fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Smell the… Scent of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the emotional rollercoaster begin!

++ Anastasia ++

 

(2-13-01)

 

The morning had dawned cold and clear, and I found myself shivering despite the down comforters. A small pang of regret eased across my mind as I glanced down to see Tessa sprawled undignified at the foot of the bed. Before retiring to the RV last night, Janet had pulled me aside with a knowing twinkle in her eye and mentioned that the room was soundproofed and the floors heated. Even now Tessa lay on her stomach, and in my mind’s eye, I could see each strategically placed welt on her backside. She’d taken the punishment silently, never once begging for mercy despite the tears slipping down her cheeks. Nor did she question her sleeping arrangements, gratefully thanking me for the pillow and duvet.

 

“Tessa?” I called softly. “Time to get up, Pet. We’ve a long day ahead of us.”

 

Tessa was instantly on her feet, grimacing slightly, and moved to warm up the shower for me. She then began to bustle about the room, finding and setting out our clothes and toiletries. I lost myself in watching her lithe body, muscles moving with a graceful ease despite the lingering pain of my wrath. There was a reason Tessa had been my favored pet for nearly twenty years now.

 

“Go turn the shower off, Pet,” I said gently, interrupting her routine. “It’s still early and I’m lonely.”

 

She moved quickly to do as I’d asked before crawling under the covers with me. She still hadn’t spoken, and tentatively nuzzled at my cheek. I ran my fingers through her long hair for a long moment, losing myself in her familiarity. My fingers tightened in her hair, causing her to gasp, and I tugged her head back to gaze at her demandingly.

 

“You know I love you, Pet,” I said in a low, level tone. “And you know how I feel when you’re disobedient.” She nodded to both questions, mutely weathering my grip. “And yet you still acted out yesterday, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, my Lady,” she barely murmured, voice thick with emotion. “I’m sorry, my Lady.”

 

“As you should be. Tessa, I expect you to behave at all times. Do not disappoint me again while we’re here or you’ll feel the full force of my wrath. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, my Lady.” The words were followed by a soft sob, her eyes closing in pain.

 

“And you will make reparations to Karen and to Darya.”

 

“Yes, my Lady.”

 

I held her there a moment longer, making sure she truly did understand. Satisfied she did, I released my grip on her hair and pulled her close in a warm embrace. She clung to me with a shuddering breath, and I tightened my grip instinctively. Angry with her or not, Tessa held the closest place in my heart: protégé, assistant, slave, and dearest lover, all rolled up in a tall, willowy, passionate package.

 

I stroked her back gently; consciously aware of each tender welt I’d placed on her skin. “Shh,” I crooned. “I may be angry, but I do still love you, Tessa. That hasn’t changed, nor will it ever.”

 

“Thank you, Anastasia,” she murmured. “I won’t let you down again.”

 

She leaned back to meet my gaze again, a grateful smile lighting up her face. Noticing the tears, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed away the moist tracks, finally brushing my lips across hers in adoration and benediction. I decided to indulge in her sweet kisses for a little longer, pulling her down to the pillows with me. The early morning quiet was punctuated only by the soft sounds of our lovemaking.

 

**The Moment Time Stood Still**

 

++ Darya ++

 

A soft nuzzling at the nape of my neck slowly brought me out of the warmth of oblivion. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” came the soft murmur. “Today is the first day of the rest of our lives.” I grumbled softly, burrowing further into the soft hair, and pulled the covers up over my head. A low rumbling chuckle surrounded me. “Does this mean you don’t want to get married today, Dare? ‘Cause if that’s the case, I’ll just spend my morning ravishing you until you’re so hoarse you can’t breathe. Though I’m not sure our company would appreciate that…or all the guests who’d be waiting impatiently over at the Goldston place.”

 

“Five more minutes?” I whined, trying not to giggle. There was a very real part of me that didn’t want to get out of that bed, that wanted to stay in that safe, warm little cocoon with Karen for the rest of my life. The part that was terrified to get married again.

 

“I’ll give you five more minutes if you promise to let me comb through your hair after you shower.”

 

“Would you, honey?” I asked in that sweet, syrupy voice I could get away with murder with. “I’d be ever so grateful,” I purred softly, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, then squeaked as she tightened her grip on me.

 

“You’d better be grateful, you little minx,” she mock-growled, pulling me closer. “And I’ll take my repayment later on tonight after we’re officially hitched. Whether you like it or not.” And then she pressed a kiss to the top of my head before climbing out of bed.

 

“Karen?”

 

“Yes, Dare?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

She turned that dazzling smile on me that had melted me the first time I saw it. “I promised you five more minutes. I never promised it was a cuddling five minutes.” And before I could respond, she sashayed off to the bathroom to start getting ready.

 

++ Sam ++

 

The sudden chill against my skin woke me instantly. I peeled my eyes open to see Art’s lips trail from Janet’s mouth down along her jaw line to her earlobe. Janet’s throaty moan began to wake up other parts of my anatomy, and I scooted closer, trapping Art between us with a needy whimper.

 

“Good morning, _ehromenee_ ,” Art chuckled, turning to adjust her position between us.

 

“Mornin’,” I mumbled sheepishly as Janet pulled me into a tender kiss. Pulling back, I grinned impishly. “Is it wrong of me to want this weekend over?”

 

“Feeling jealous?” Art teased lightly and graced me with her own wake-up call of a kiss; the one that makes my toes curl.

 

I groaned as she released me with a smirk. “No, just want to be back in our bed. I miss the space.”

 

Janet caressed my cheek lovingly, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “You miss the space, eh? Or are you missing the soundproofing, oh Vocal One?”

 

I felt my face flushing hotly and pulled a pillow over my head. I held on tightly until Art’s fingers dug into my sides. I squealed and tried to get away but found myself trapped.

 

“ _Dea! (Thea, aunt)_ S’eepin’!” came Fawn’s imperious little voice from the travel cribs in the other room. Her voice reduced the three of us adults into fits of giggles.

 

“Yes, Princess,” Art called back. “ _O yi-os_ , are you asleep, too?”

 

“Yes,” Cubby piped up happily. “Puppies, _bahbas_?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Janet crawled out of the bed to pick up Cubby. Sitting on the little couch, she let Cubby have his breakfast. Art and I watched her retreat into that ‘Mom’ space the twins evoked in her. I felt that pang of jealousy at the closeness she felt with them. Art must have known what I was feeling, because she pulled me closer, lips seeking out mine. I groaned into the kiss, shifting against her body, seeking her hot touch. And she was happy to indulge my needs, while Janet tugged the door closed with a smile.

 

++ Davie ++

 

It did my heart a world of good to see Karen and Dare had patched things up. But I also knew that the day was only beginning. I couldn’t help my chuckling grin as I remembered Dare’s first wedding. A sudden heavy arm around my shoulders quieted me for a bit.

 

“What’s so funny, Davie?” Karen rumbled in my ear.

 

“Oh nothing much, Red,” I replied. “Just trying to determine when the next breakdown will occur.”

 

“Sadistic much, Farazell?” she asked and tugged lightly on my braid before getting herself a cup of coffee.

 

“Not lately. I just know my sister. And speaking of my sister, don’t be using that sexy rumble with me. I don’t play with my sister’s toys,” I tossed back with a smirk.

 

“You don’t wanna know the wild shit I did with my sister, then,” she retorted with an evil grin.

 

I stared incredulously at her for a long moment before wrinkling my face up in a classically disgusted look. “Ew! TMI, Red.”

 

“Oh, rope it in. We’re not actually related,” she chuckled then grew silent as she stared at her cup for a moment. I’d felt the shift coming and let it go where it needed to. Moving to the chair across from me, she graced me with a grateful smile. “I hope you won’t think less of me because of last night. I…”

 

“Nerves happen to the best of us, Karen,” I cut in smoothly, squeezing her hand. “I sensed the history between you and Tessa. And I did what I could last night with Dare. You’ve both got baggage that need to be dealt with.”

 

“Oh trust me, Tessa will be dealt with,” Karen growled the vow. “Or she’ll be gone.” I blinked and watched her forcibly relax her body. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be like this today.”

 

Dare’s presence in the room halted our conversation. She smiled at us and brought a cup of tea to the table. Catching Karen’s curious look, her smile turned sheepish. “I’m nervous enough today. I don’t need the extra stimulation from caffeine.”

 

++ Kim ++

 

“Are you sure it’s all right, Kim? I could easily stay here and work on…”  


“No, Ker,” I said, taking the laptop from her. “I brought you here as my date and I intend to show up with my date.”

 

She frowned, glaring at me over the rim of her glasses. God, did she know just how sexy that look was? I fought the urge to take her back to bed, knowing full well that if I did we’d be more than fashionably late to Dare’s wedding. I don’t think I could live with myself if I did that. I was drawn to her lips, licking my own unconsciously.

 

“Kim, are you even listening to me?”

 

Her exasperated words brought me back to reality. “Sorry, Ker. What were you saying?”

 

She sighed heavily. “I was saying that I really don’t know anyone at the wedding besides you and Xavier. Maybe this was a bad idea.”

 

I stroked her cheek, smiling softly. “Ker, they’re family, just like X is. I want you to know them, want them to know you. Please, Ker?” I put on my most hopeful expression, the one she’d never resisted yet.

 

Kerry lowered her eyes with a shy smile. “Okay, Kim, I’ll go.”

 

++ Tessa Samuels ++

 

I no more than finished Anastasia’s hair than I was jolted by the high-pitched squeal of Bane’s stepdaughter. “Kryn! Mommy! You here!”

 

Anastasia chuckled at the child’s enthusiasm. I stiffened as Bane’s voice drifted up through the slightly ajar door. Anastasia felt my posture change and nodded briefly. “Remember, Tessa, you’ve reparations to make.”

 

“Yes, my lady,” I murmured, mouth suddenly dry at the prospect of facing Bane again. In my state, she’d ceased being Karen, and was once again Bane Shidhe, the rough and kind woman I loved nearly as much as my Mistress.

 

“Gramma ‘Stasia’s here, Kryn.” The little girl’s voice was right outside the door and I tensed further.

 

“You can come in, Emily my dear,” Anastasia called. She glanced at me briefly and squeezed my hand as the girl blurred past me to sit next to my Lady. “Good morning, Emily. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied soberly. It was obvious the girl was trying to behave. “You, too? Cooper slep’ with me an’ Cassa.”

 

A knocked sounded at the door before she could reply. “May we enter, my Lady?” Karen’s voice floated in to surround me like ropes on my flesh.

 

“Of course you may, Karen.”

 

And then she was stepping into the room, which instantly felt far too small. I only prayed that the presence of fiancée and stepdaughter would keep her from showing her displeasure. And I knew she was displeased. She stopped a few feet in front of us and I had to fight the natural urge to grovel at her feet for forgiveness.

 

Her eyes barely flickered across me and she smiled at Anastasia. “Good morning, my Lady,” she said brightly, sketching a brief, respectful bow.

 

“Good morning, Tiger,” she replied. “And to you as well, Darya.”

 

Darya responded in kind, respectfully lowering her gaze in deference to my lady. “I hope Emily hasn’t been too much of a bother.”

 

“Not at all,” Anastasia reassured. “And I must compliment you on her manners. I wouldn’t have expected it from a child of her tender years, particularly considering all of the events going on of late.”

 

“Thank you, Anastasia.”

 

“Em’ly,” Karen said suddenly, smiling broadly at the girl. I could see even more clearly just how much the two of them adored each other. It warmed my heart, and gave me a desperate reprieve from Karen’s wrath as long as the little girl was in the room. “Why don’t you go see if you can help Uncle Art with the puppies? Kryn needs to talk to Anastasia for a bit. Grown up stuff.”

 

Emily looked as if she might disobey, but she stared at Karen, then at Anastasia and myself. There was far too much wisdom in those blue eyes. “Okay, Kryn. But try not be too mean, ‘kay? Bye, Gramma ‘Stasia,” she said brightly, gave Anastasia a quick hug, then scampered out of the room before anyone could comment.

 

“Extraordinary child,” Anastasia mused quietly to herself.

 

“Karen, do you think she’s okay alone?” Darya asked, then stopped as we hear the little girl excitedly calling for the Fraiser teen, and the older girl’s happy reply. “Never mind, Cass has her.”

 

Karen was silent for a long moment, still not acknowledging me. “Dare, you can stay for this if you like. Either way, that door needs to close.” She paused a second. “My Lady? Do I have your permission to do what I must?”

 

My eyes darted to Anastasia, and I swallowed hard when she nodded. I took a deep breath, an attempt to steady my nerves, and waited to see if Bane’s fiancée would stay or go. Part of me wasn’t surprised when she closed the door and leaned against it. To be honest, I was glad she stayed. It meant she really did want to know all of Karen’s facets, was willing to see us for who and what we all were. Bane moved closer to her, a murmured conversation followed, and then Bane was turning around to face me.

 

My vision narrowed to allow only Bane’s movements to be seen. I felt my heart hammering in my chest and consciously forced air into my lungs.

 

“On your knees,” Bane commanded in that low, ominous tone.

 

Just the sound turned my knees to rubber and I sank to the floor, head automatically dropping in fearful respect. I felt her stare like a physical touch as she stalked around me. I trained my eyes on those well-loved boots of hers, and waited. The waiting seemed interminable and I began to tremble in anticipation.

 

Suddenly she had a painfully tight grip on my hair, yanking my head back viciously. My eyes closed at the pain, feeling hair being loosened from my scalp, and whimpered. 

 

“No you don’t,” she growled. “Open your eyes and face me, Tessa.”

 

My eyes snapped open and I blinked at the raw fury in her eyes. I was mesmerized, a mouse caught by the snake. I swallowed thickly and tried to mouth apologies.

 

“You crossed the line, Tessa,” she began in a low, even tone. “You showed a complete lack of respect for me and all that we’ve meant to each other over the years.”

 

“I’m sorry.” The words the barest of whispers.

 

“Oh no. That’s not good enough, Tessa. You have no idea just how close to violence your behavior has brought me. You drove my fiancée to nearly calling off this wedding, and you upset the rest of the family I’ve created here. Last night, I was so angry at your selfishness, I snapped at Darya. Even when I’ve been upset, I’ve never done that…until last night.” Her voice dropped from near-shout to threatening hiss in a heartbeat. “Do you have any idea how badly I want to beat the shit out of you for that?”

 

I shook my head, wincing as more hairs were torn loose from my scalp, but I was completely numb with the fear coursing through my body at Bane’s words. I’d never seen her this angry, and truly feared for my safety. I honestly wasn’t sure if Darya’s presence was a boon or not anymore. “I’m sorry, Bane.”

 

“For the rest of this trip, you may as well be a non-entity to me, Tessa, no more important that a piece of furniture. Perhaps in time you will regain my trust, but it won’t be easy. One wrong move and I throw you out myself.”

 

The hard grip tightened in my hair, shook me roughly, then shoved me towards the floor. I wisely collapsed, watching her straighten up and visibly try to calm herself. Darya moved to her side, stroking hair, cheek, and arm, and murmured something that only Karen could hear. How I hated their bond, missing the easy adoration of my tall playmate. Tenderly, Darya coaxed the clenched fists to open, and Karen finally let her tension go with a sigh. Only then did I carefully get onto my knees, bowing until my forehead nearly touched the floor. This position was not about pain and pleasure, but apology and forgiveness. No matter how jealous I may have felt about this wedding, I couldn’t imagine my life without her in it.

 

“I’m sorry, Karen,” I forced myself to say hoarsely past the pain in my chest. “I was a jealous, petty fool and didn’t want to let you go. I’ll willingly take any punishment you wish to bestow.” I blinked back tears, raising up only far enough to seek her cold gaze. “You’ve been part of my life as long as Anastasia has. I don’t want to lose you. Please give me another chance?”

 

She fixed me with that intense stare again, as if judging me. I swallowed audibly, but made no other move. Her eyes flickered to Anastasia and then back to Darya, before resettling on me.

 

“You will apologize to everyone that I care about who was affected by your little behavior problem. That includes Darya, Davie, Janet and Art, and especially Emily. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” I replied, already mapping out my plan of action.

 

“I will assume you’re already paying for your indiscretions with our Lady. This will happen before the wedding, Tessa. And I will know if you don’t follow through. If you don’t, pack up and get the fuck out of this house and my life.”

 

­++ Art ++

 

Cooper barked heavily at some hugely heavy vehicle with a back-up beep. Yes! That was my surprise for the party, I’d bet. “Janet! Sam! C’mere!” Looking mildly taken aback by my demanding, jovial tone, my women appeared. “Grab your coats, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

“But…”

 

Ignoring Janet’s protests, I threw open the door that led into the garage and raced out, nearly slipping on the icy snow.

 

“Cory!” I yelled and he sort of caught my running tackle-hug and stumbled back into the blue pickup truck. “It’s been to damn long,” I whispered hoarsely and he nodded. Leaning back, I looked up into the soft smile of my eldest brother, the man who had been my father figure after we had lost our folks so long ago. He looked a little older, there were a few more lines around his pale eyes behind the thin glasses, and deeper grooves around his narrow mouth. But he was still Cory.

 

“Far too long,” he agreed with a wry grin. “Despite being asked here to work, good to see you, Art.” Two more figures stumbled from the truck, the taller one lighting up at seeing me.

 

“Alex!” I squealed, setting Cory aside to wrap the girl in a strong hug. “Good lord, girl, I hardly recognized you! Look how gorgeous you’ve gotten. Good thing you look like your mom, and not your dad over here, huh?”

 

Giggling, my twelve-year-old niece hugged me again, before getting embarrassed at her undignified enthusiasm. Rolling my eyes, I grinned at Chris, the spitting image of his dad, only with the slightly lighter coloring of his mother. To my shock, I got a hug from him too. “All this snow is so cool!” He enthused, much to my amusement. “Hey Cooper! I remember you.”

 

“Guys,” I said to get everyone’s attention. “Come meet my wife, Janet.”

 

++ Janet ++

 

Sam gave me a sympathetic look as I flashed her a panicked look, and set both hands on my back to push me over. Both her brothers were here? And two kids I guessed were relatives as well. 

 

“Cory,” Art enthused and threw an arm around me, oblivious or ignoring my nervous state. “This is Janet Fraiser and my best friend Sam Carter. Sam lives in the apartment over the garage, so she knows the house as well as me and Janet here. Tell you what. Alex, you be Janet’s assistant, and Chris, you can hang out with Sam.” The sharp look Sam flashed Art made me chuckle internally. Poor Sam. “You can help out with food and puppies and your niece and nephew.”

 

That made the kids light up. “That’s right, you’ve got puppies,” Chris enthused and shyly sidled up to Sam. Looks like tall, blonde and gorgeous had another conquest to add to her extensive collection. The girl, looking to be around twelve, just really coming into adolescence, smiled shyly at me and I offered a hand. “Pleased to meet you Alex. If I seem a little taken aback, it’s only because your Aunt Art neglected to mention that you were all coming.”

 

The mock glower earned a rolling chuckle, in stereo, as Cory joined into the merriment with his sister. “Hey! It was a surprise!” Art protested with a grin and plopped a kiss on me, despite our new audience. By the strange look on Cory’s face, I gathered that Art’s orientation was what had kept them distant for so long. After all, after the grenade, she had gone straight from recovery to the SGC and my arms. Hmmm…

 

There was a flurry of activity as we all pitched in to get the truck unloaded. It was mostly boxes and boxes of heavy boxes that Cory would only mysteriously say was food. It was enough to feed the whole of the SGC for a couple of days and I began to fear for my poor kitchen! Shoved back behind the boxes of food were several gas barbeques and I began to realize how all this was going to happen.

 

Sara and the boys showed up about then, and jumped right in after a quick round of introductions. I left the newcomers to set up and unpack the goodies, so that I could go to the fireplace and defrost. I’d been outside too long without a warm enough jacket. Sam and Art joined me and we stood shoulder to shoulder and watched our six hands outlined by the cheerful flames. Jack was cheerfully entertaining the new Goldstons, and Cory’s strangely familiar voice directed traffic in my kitchen.

 

“Now I understand why you told me not to worry about food,” I told Art wryly and she grinned.

 

“I thought it would be a nice surprise. Weeks ago, I bugged Dare for her favorite Greek recipes, and sent a letter to Davie for the same info. However, I doubt the lady of honor has any clue that we’re making such a production of it. Cory is an amazing cook, just wait and see.” Rotating her neck to loosen the tense muscles there, Art bounded away. “Off to work on the tent!”

 

“Too much energy,” Sam deadpanned and I just chuckled.

 

++ Cory ++

 

Fin had been chipping away at me for years. Watching Art with her… wife… I had to concede that it had mostly worked. As much as I might have… issues with this relationship, it really wasn’t my business. My kids deserved to know their extraordinary aunt. I had to admit that I liked this Janet. She was smart, willing and a powerful presence. She’d been cheerfully chipping in until Sam stumbled in, heavily laden down with small children. Grunting and groaning like a gorilla, she dragged in leaden limbs, weighted down at the knee with two toddlers, and a slightly older girl with dusky orange curls clinging to her back. 

 

The larger of the two toddlers turned a laughing face to me and I froze. It was eerie how much he looked like Art and Fin. Spotting the look, the boy froze and cringed away shyly. That made his smaller sister look over, meeting my gaze with a proud, fearless stare. That made me grin helplessly at her spunk. 

 

“Hey guys,” Sam said brightly. “This is Uncle Cory. He’s Uncle Art’s brother. Cory, the ankle weights are Fawn and Cubby. And this is the bride’s daughter, Emily, playing backpack. Kids, Cory came all the way from California to make us all yummy Greek food.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at the chorus of ‘yummy’ that came up from the kids. In a flash, little Fawn imperiously toddled over and yanked at my pant leg. “Hun’ry,” she demanded and glowered as though it were my fault.

 

“Can’t have that,” I feigned shock and scooped her up to have a better look at my niece. She was a gorgeous child, with inky curls, her mother’s expressive dark eyes, and a cute little nose. After a moment of quiet study, she did what I should have expected her to do.

 

Went right for the glasses.

 

After four of my own, you’d think I’d have expected it. Nope. I reflexively flinched away and the frames landed in the lemon soup with a noisy splash. There was a moment of shocked silence before Fawn smiled prettily and I couldn’t help but laugh. Sam was spluttering an apology and I waved her away. “No harm done, the soup’s not boiling yet. Alex, hon, could you fish those out for me?”

 

“Sure, dad.”

 

“Sam, I have four kids. Far worse has been done to me than having my glasses pulled off. Though the soup is a new twist.” Cubby was in her arms now, and he stared at me in silent fascination. The blue-eyed stare over Sam’s shoulder was more curious than shy. “Hi there, Emily. You know, I have a daughter that looks to be just your age. Since she’s not here, maybe you’d like to help out?” That made the girl light up and scramble to get down. 

 

It would slow things down to have the kids underfoot, but I’d happily indulge them until they got bored and dragged Sam off somewhere else. For now, I would indulge myself in their presence.


	5. Feel the… Strength of Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations hit a feverish pitch…

++ Janet ++

 

Earlier, I’d gone upstairs to check in on everyone, because the tension was obvious, even downstairs. Karen had been imperiously shooed off to help set up downstairs while Dare had been hounded into Sam’s elaborate bath to get prepped. Davie had appeared without being summoned, retreating after her stressed-out sister with a wise look. I quickly scrubbed up the little apartment where the pups had been living so that it could be used to prep Darya. Thankfully, careful forethought many weeks ago had kept the smells to a minimum. Once I’d disposed of the soiled cloth and plastics, I sprawled out in the oddly deserted living room and listened to the hum of activity around me.

 

“Janet? Do you have a moment?”

 

Tessa’s hesitant voice was a welcome distraction from nearly dozing off and I climbed to my feet and instantly pulled her into a hug. “Whatever it is, you needed this,” I replied as she started to protest, forcing her to relax slightly. “So what can I do for you, Tessa? I would have thought you’d be getting ready for the ceremony.”

 

“I could say the same to you,” she retorted, then flushed slightly. “Sorry, that was…” She cleared her throat and the nervousness returned. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was immature and inexcusable.”

 

Yes, I’d seen and heard the jealousy aimed at my best friend. A person would have to be dead to have missed it. And I could admit to my anger at her actions. And yet, I understood how she felt. “Your apology is accepted, Tessa. Weddings can be stressful for everyone involved,” I replied, smiling encouragingly at her. “But I do appreciate this. Tell your mistress and Karen that there are no hard feelings from me.”

 

Before she could do anything more than smile gratefully at me, I heard a frightened yelp and turned to see my beloved Art coming toward me with one of the pups in her arms. I instantly recognized the pup as Calamity Jane, the most accident-prone of the little beasts so far. Jolynne had already said that if she didn’t outgrow that soon, the pup would be cut from the MWD program.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Art replied sheepishly. “But Jane’s in need of Jan’s TLC.”

 

“What did my little ditz do now?” I crooned, skritching the pup’s ears and taking her pudgy weight into my arms. I wasn’t an expert with the dogs, but Jolynne had taught me a great deal for treating the pups at home. For some reason Jane had taken a special shine to me. Even now she happily snuggled into my breasts and sighed gustily.

 

“Caught her tail in the run door, and she wouldn’t stop yowling until she got her human momma’s loving.”

 

I grinned broadly and nuzzled into the baby-soft fur. “You are a pain in my ass, Jane my sweet,” I groused playfully. “What am I gonna do with you?” She let out a discordant whine as I abruptly plopped her into Tessa’s arms, ignoring the tall woman’s startled look. “Here you go, Tessa. You help Art get this little ruffian placated and safely into the run and all will definitely be forgiven.”

 

Art gave me a curious look and I simply smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

++ Art ++

 

As Jan sauntered off to the chaos in the kitchen, I turned my gaze back to Tessa and Jane. I watched her silently for a few moments as she got used to the ungainly puppy thrust on her. It had become an ingrained habit that I determined people’s worth through their interactions with my dogs. And Tessa was proving my theory in spades. She was rigid with shock and maybe a little fear of the wriggling, whining mass of fur in her hands. Quickly, however, she responded to Jane’s eager flirting and let the whining pup lick at her face. Then a broad, unguarded smile lit up her face, and I chuckled inwardly. Gotcha. Score one more point for cute little mammals.

 

“Looks like she likes you,” I said, reaching over to lightly tug on the pup’s tail. Good, no reaction. She hadn’t hurt herself after all, just scared herself.

 

“She’s a beautiful dog,” Tessa said, finally tearing her eyes off Jane to meet my gaze. “All of your dogs are incredible.”

 

“Thanks,” I replied, genuinely pleased by the praise. “They’re pretty astute judges of character, even this little scamp. If they trust someone, then so do I.” Tessa looked so pathetically grateful at my words, that I decided to try and help her out. So I continued to speak in a deceptively casual tone. “Did you know that Darya and Janet used to be lovers?”

 

She blinked at me in surprise at the left-field comment. “I… I had no clue…”

 

“Oh yeah. Many years ago, but it still didn’t stop me from hating Dare at first. I don’t deny my purely Greek jealous streak, and the fact that she can hit all my buttons.”

 

Jane calmed in her arms as she absently fondled the puppy’s ears. “But you seem like friends…”

 

“We are now,” I replied honestly. “But it took a lot of work on my part… and just getting to know her. Now? I count Dare as family.” I paused and shifted to catch thoughtful blue eyes again. “Give her a chance, Tessa. She’s a great person and one of the funniest and most sensitive people you’ll ever meet.”

 

She nodded and gave Jane another nuzzle before offering her to me. “I’ll do that. Thank you, Art. Do you want Jane back?” Her tone was definitely reluctant.

 

I shook my head, rubbing the sleepy pup’s head and grinning at the woman holding her. “No, you can keep her a while. When you’re sick of her, come find me.” I turned to leave, but stopped and glanced back at her. “And Tessa? Welcome to the family.”

 

“Thank you, Art,” she murmured, ever so grateful to me, I could see it in her expression.

 

++ Tessa ++

 

It felt strangely right to be petting Calamity Jane, and it certainly was a calming experience. Her little eyes were shut and her paws twitched slightly as she dreamed.

 

“Is she sleeping?” Came a soft whisper to my left and I forced myself to do no more than flinch slightly. Glancing over, I saw little Emily standing there. Good grief, how had she managed to sneak up on me so silently? There was that strange energy in her eyes again and felt the apprehension kick in once more.

 

“Yes, she is,” I whispered back. “It’s been a busy couple of days for the puppies, hasn’t it?”

 

“They like comp’ny,” Emily said sagely, lightly stroking the soft fur. “I like comp’ny, too.” She turned her gaze back to me and once again I was struck by that seemingly ancient expression. She watched me a long moment, our fingers brushing occasionally as we stroked the sleeping dog’s fur. “You sad Kryn’s gonna marry Mommy?”

 

I was stunned at her soft question, and considered lying. But I couldn’t betray my promise to Bane. “Yes, I guess I am. Karen and I have known each other for a long, long time. We’ve always had each other to lean on when we’re sad or scared.”

 

Emily nodded gravely and touched my cheek. “You love Kryn? Want Kryn be happy?”

 

“Yes, I do,” I replied honestly. “And I can see that you and your mother make her very happy.” I swallowed the lump in my throat. “Emily, I want to apologize for something, okay? I’m sorry that I made you and your mom sad yesterday. I just… I got scared that Karen would never have any time to talk to me or be my friend anymore, and I got jealous.”

 

“Ahh,” came her sage response and then I saw the shy smile fill her eyes. “Mommy says sharing is good. We share Kryn? Then nobody’s scared. ‘Kay?”

 

I was openly relieved by the innocent candor and acceptance, and found myself blinking back sudden tears. “I’d like that very much, Emily. I can see why Karen is so proud of you. You are a very smart girl.”

 

She beamed at my praise and leaned up to kiss my cheek. “You like Kryn’s sister, so you be my Aun’ Tessa? I don’t have an Aun’ Tessa.”

 

This time, I didn’t bother to hide the tears, and I pulled her into a one-armed hug, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I would be honored to be your Aunt Tessa, Emily.”

 

++ Davie ++

 

Thankfully, the household had settled into mere chaos, not that brittle-tense storm of the morning, and the afternoon flew by. While the Dinkys tended to Dare, it fell to me to dress my niece for the wedding. Oh, who was I kidding? I’d happily volunteered for the job! I could never spend enough time with Emily, especially when she was still young and innocent. The last time I’d been able to spend any time with her had been Emma’s funeral, and my duties fell largely to helping my sister survive the crushing blow.

 

Nearing the nursery, I could hear Emily’s distinctively high-pitched chatter through the partially open door. I was surprised that the twins would still be in the room, as I’d thought Janet was dressing them out in the RV. “An’ I look like Kryn. You will like Kryn, Mimi. She helps Mommy an’ me an’ keeps us safe.”

 

Just as I went to push the door open, I got a sudden tingle down my spine, the hair at the nape of my neck standing on end. It was almost like someone had walked across my grave. I hadn’t had that particular sensation in quite a while. Long enough that I could fool myself into believing I hadn’t inherited Yaya’s more unique sensitivities. Emily looked up at me with a broad smile. She was sitting on Fawn’s bed, fingers carefully stroking the outfit laid out on the bed next to her. Again, that tingling sensation hit when I realized she was alone in the room, but I tried to shrug it off. “Who are you talking to, Emily?”

 

She looked past me out the door, an almost guilty smile on her face. “Mimi. Mommy gets sad when I talk ‘bout Mimi. You ‘member Mimi?”

 

Oh I remembered Mimi. That had been Emily’s name for Emma. No wonder Dare got upset when Emily used that name for her imaginary best friend. Then again, this imaginary best friend had first surfaced not long after Emma had died. “Yes, I remember Mimi. It’s been a long time since I last heard you talking about her.”

 

“She says she miss you an’ you look pretty.”

 

“Well, thank you, Mimi,” I replied, fighting back the shiver again. “But right now, we have to get Emily dressed for the wedding.”

 

Emily was very helpful and less fidgety than I’d expected as I dressed her in the little tuxedo that matched Karen’s. She even sat patiently for me while I combed her curls up into a ponytail at the crown of her head. But she adamantly refused the shoes.

 

“No shoes, Aun’ Davie,” she pouted, stamping one sock-clad foot. “Have boots like Kryn. Kryn hafta put them on for me.”

 

I knew her aversion to wearing clothes in the first place, and was elated that she’d let me dress her so easily. And then I remembered the boots we were all wearing for the ceremony. “Do you mean there are boots for you, too?” I asked, knowing full well that she’d only agree to wear shoes if they made her look just like her Kryn.

 

“Yes,” she replied, as if I should have known. “But wanna have Kryn put them on. Please, Aun’ Davie?”

 

“Kryn did say she wanted to see you in your tuxedo.” I fought back the amused chuckles as she scrambled off the bed, boots in hand, and before I could stop her, she went tearing out of the room.

 

++ Karen ++

 

“So remind me again why I got roped into a tux?” I asked sullenly, yet I felt the secret thrill zip through me as I stared at the suit hanging on the door in front of me.

 

“Because you can’t say no when Dare gives you that pouty face,” Art simpered and batted her eyelashes mockingly, looking properly unashamed as I fixed her with that look. Didn’t faze her in the slightest, dammit. “And because she didn’t want you to be uncomfortable in your Class A’s. That, and I suppose we all oughtta match, huh?” 

 

I reached out a tentative finger to trace along the edge of the lapel, trying to picture myself in the deep charcoal material. “So, Goldston,” I started.

 

“So, Taylor,” she mimicked back, smirking.

 

“Pain in my ass,” I muttered, making her laugh. Clearing my throat, I looked at her. “How, um… How did you know Janet was the right one?”

 

Art appraised me for such a long moment, I felt like one of her dogs. “Jeez, ask the easy questions, why don’t you,” she groused sarcastically and then sobered, her mind casting back. It was fun to watch the memories parade across her expressive face. “Hmmm… I know. It was the night we got together. She’d watched me play the guitar for Cassie, and I tried so hard to pour my heart out in the notes. Then I thought she was rejecting me, but Cooper, bless his big heart forever, had snuck off to Cassie’s room and I was trapped there. It gave Janet enough time to recover from the misunderstanding and persuade me to stay.” God, did I get that same sappy look on my face when I talked about Dare? The foolish grin tugging at the corners of my lips was answer enough. “She trapped my heart that night, all brash energy and soft shyness.” Shaking herself out of the memories, Art grinned at me. “Besides that, I really like Janet, she’s smart and funny and tough, and a joy to be around. Except at work.” Now I had to laugh, letting out the smile that had been tugging at me. After a moment of revelry, Art sobered, looking at me for a long moment. “When did you first know you loved Darya? I don’t mean lusted after her, either. I mean loved her.”

 

“The night she told me about Em’s death,” I said softly, remembering that night fondly. “It was the same night we first kissed. By the time that simple little kiss was over, I was so completely head over heels, it wasn’t funny.” 

 

“No second thoughts?”

 

I shook my head. “Hell no! Even when we we’re having problems, she’s all I want.”

 

Again, I was pinned by her intense stare. “You’d have left the service for her, huh?”

 

“In a heartbeat, if she’d needed me to. Still would.”

 

“Then you’ll be fine, Karen. This is exactly how you’re supposed to feel.”

 

Before I could say anything else, a familiar voice broke up the moment.

 

“Kryn!” Came Emily’s screech from the hallway. “Kryn, look!”

 

I was at the door before she’d finished the first word, and threw it open to find Emily standing there, grinning broadly. She was dressed in a little tux that was an identical match to mine, her pale curls pulled up in a little ponytail and boots cradled carefully in her arms. 

 

“Oh my god,” I breathed. “Monkey, you look wonderful.” Scooping the girl up in my arms, I noticed Davie coming toward us.

 

“My boots, too, Kryn,” Emily crowed, squirming in my arms. “Want you to put on, please?”

 

Davie shot me a pleading look and I couldn’t help the grin spreading wider across my face as I settled Emily on the bed to put her boots on quickly. I arranged the little lacy trim of her socks to hang over the tops of her little biker boots, then stood and took a step back to motion toward Art with my chin. “What do you think, Goldston? She look good enough for the wedding?”

 

Art studied her for a long minute. “That’s not really Emily, is it? This little girl has too many clothes on to be Emily,” she teased in a deadpan.

 

“Unca Art, no tease! Is me!” Emily replied, stomping her little foot. “Kryn, tell Unca Art is me.”

 

None of us adults could stop the laughter at that point, and I scooped my stepdaughter up into my arms again with a big kiss on her cheek. “Thanks, Davie. She looks wonderful.”

 

“Think nothing of it, Karen,” she said, walking over to pull the two of us into a loose bear hug, then press her lips lightly to Emily’s forehead. “And now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go check on the bride and her entourage. I think it’s probably getting close to time for that nervous breakdown now,” she smirked and winked at me as she left.

 

++ Sam ++

 

I snuck almost guiltily into the master bedroom, ignoring the unfamiliar items that belonged to the Lady Rogers. It was such a strange title, but it truly suited her. In the huge closet were the bags I was after, and I slipped back out again.

 

In the bedroom across the hall, I was greeted by Karen and Art’s smiles. “Okay, Sammy-girl, let’s get dressed.”

 

I felt shy beneath Karen’s quiet gaze, as I stripped to skivvies and yanked on the gray slacks, fancy soft green silk shirt and thin black leather vest that we were all wearing. That was Karen’s perverse personal touch to the tuxes. She hooked up the tie herself, but lightly slapped my hand away from the jacket. Imagine my shock when those striking green eyes bored seriously into mine. “Hey, Sam, we’ve known each other for a damn long time.”

 

“Yes,” I hesitated.

 

“I need a weird favor from you.”

 

She sounded… hesitant. It was kinda funny, actually, and I found myself grinning. “Oh yeah?”

 

“My sister couldn’t make it, you know that, but she sent me a couple… props.”

 

Several kinky things ran through my head, and Art snerked behind me, but we stayed on topic. “And?”

 

Turning suddenly, Karen pulled a heavy and well-loved leather motorcycle jacket from a big box. There were intricate chess and playing-card motifs on the back, and a tangle of chains hung from the left epaulet. “I know it’s weird for a wedding, but please Sam, you look a lot like her and it would mean a lot to me.”

 

Like I was going to say no. “I’d be honored. Is that why you wanted me to bring my motorcycle boots?”

 

“Yep. And why I went to the expense to get Art a pair.”

 

“I feel so butch,” Art mocked as she stomped her feet into the aforementioned boots and admired them. I took the jacket, noting the smell of musky leather and the stranger who normally wore it, and slipped into the heavy folds.

 

“Cool,” I grinned, surprised that it fit so well. 

 

“Looks great,” Karen agreed mistily and I impulsively wrapped her in a hug.

 

“I’m really sorry she couldn’t be here.”

 

“Yeah, me too, but we’ll send lots of pictures, right?”

 

++ Father Phineas Goldston ++

 

I stood there, glad to be off the military plane. Nothing against my sister or her chosen profession, but I had no idea how she could handle riding on these rumbling, rattling death traps. But I couldn’t say no to officiating this ceremony. Unfortunately, I’d been unable to fly out with Cory and the kids, as I’d had a funeral to preside over. Hence my ‘luxury’ flight from LA. Shuddering, I grabbed my two bags when one of the airmen offered them and trotted away from the damned plane.

 

“Father Goldston?” The light baritone came from a vaguely familiar man waiting beneath the building’s overhang. He was dressed warmly for the cold and wearing a uniform cap.

 

“Yes, that’s me. And you’re Major Davis if memory serves me correct.” I greeted, extending my hand to be shaken warmly. He eyed me curiously, his gaze trailing up and down my body, and I couldn’t help a self-conscious chuckle. “The fatigues?” When he nodded, I chuckled. “A gift from my sister. From her…experiment? She thought I could put them to good use since they no longer fit her.”

 

A broad grin split his face at my explanation and he clapped a hand against my shoulder. “They look good on you. And a wise choice given your mode of transportation. Come on then, they’ll be wondering where we are. And I certainly don’t want to get your sister-in-law angry with me. She has a rather wicked sense of humor…”

 

“Lead the way,” I replied, pulling my garment bag and backpack up onto my shoulders. “I certainly wouldn’t mind a few minutes of quiet to prepare before the ceremony.”

 

We made our way to Art and Janet’s house in relative silence. Once there, I found myself at the front door of a beautiful old house that would have made _Yaya_ weep with the possibilities of a huge garden and rooms to fill with many, many great-grandchildren. That I was going to be reunited with my siblings for the first time since we’d almost lost Art, I was beside myself with delight. Barely able to knock, I suddenly found myself tackled from behind into the snowy bushes next to the door. Spluttering, I heard a very familiar laugh and chuckled. “Cassie, if you want to live to see your next birthday…” I half-heartedly warned.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Uncle Fin,” she replied with a giggle. “It doesn’t scare me when Art threatens me. Why should I be afraid of you?” She stood and helped me up, then noticed my bags on the ground and Major Davis standing behind me. “Oh shit! I didn’t ruin your clothes, did I?” And then she realized her swearing and flushed. “Sorry. Don’t tell my mom, okay?”

 

I picked up the bags and shook my head at her. “You’re safe… this time.” I wrapped her in a hug. “So how’s life treating you, kiddo?” I asked as she led me into the house. “Are my other niece and nephew keeping you out of trouble?”

 

“They try,” she replied, closing the door behind us. “Um, Major Davis, sir, did you want to know where anyone in particular is now?”

 

“I think I’m going to head out to the tent to see how things are going out there,” he replied. “I assume the General and the rest of SG1 are out there?”

 

“The last I knew, they were. Uncle Jack might still be getting dressed, but I think everyone else from the base is out back by the tent.”

 

He nodded and headed out through the house. I looked at Cassie again, just about to say something when a small burst of energy blasted into my leg. “Uncle Fin! You’re here! _Bahbas_ , he’s here!” I found myself neatly tackled again, this time by my ten-year-old nephew, Chris. And then my brother and the rest of his little clan came out of the kitchen.

 

“ _Yasoo_ , Fin,” Cory replied with a broad grin. “Come taste this and see if it’s spiced right.” He dragged me off into the kitchen after Cassie took my bags and headed off down the hall in the other direction.

 

I caught up with what had been going on in wedding central and sampled enough Greek food to choke the great Alexander’s army. And suddenly, strong arms were wrapped around my waist from behind with a barely murmured, “glad you could make it, Fin.”

 

“You think a little snow could keep me from seeing my family again?” I replied, turning to look at Art. “My goodness, but you clean up nicely, Artemis,” I teased as I took in the gray tuxedo, black kidskin vest and baby-leaf green shirt. “Do the bride and groom look this good? Or are you going to show ‘em up at their own wedding?”

 

“No, I won’t,” she replied, punching me in the arm. “Did you just get here? Do you need to change yet? Do you want to talk to Dare or Karen at all?” The questions came out in an excited-yet-exhausted jumble.

 

“Slow down, _mia Adelphi (my sister)_ ,” I chuckled. “You’re going to pass out if you’re not careful. Yes, I just got here. I’ve got a bit before I need to get dressed. And yes, I should at least introduce myself to Karen and Darya again. And probably go over any last minute changes to the ceremony with Darya and Davie. But that can wait for a few minutes. I’d rather just relax a bit with all of you. Was Zo able to get out of that seminar?”

 

“No, her flight’s scheduled to come in around three AM, if that storm front holds off,” came Art’s sullen reply. “She couldn’t find anyone else to run the damn thing and it has something to do with her dissertation.”

 

“Well, she’ll be here before we have to fly back to LA, so it’s okay.”

 

++ Xavier ++

 

For the most part, I was content to let the womenfolk cluck and preen and carry on. I was mostly the referee, yanking someone out of the fray if I felt it necessary, or tossing out my opinion here and there. Frankly, I had done enough work with everyone’s wardrobes. As distraction, I had produced a pack of cards and was now entertaining Kerry with a few rounds of blackjack. I felt bad for how uncomfortable she seemed and was determined to be good company.

 

“Hit me,” Kerry said and I took my attention away from my old school pals and slapped down another card. “So. How do you all know each other?”

 

Dare snorted where she was standing, trying to withstand Kim tugging the laces of her over-shift snug. “It’s a long story.”

 

“So,” Kerry shrugged. “We’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

Ah, that was our fiery dictator of the Emergency Room. It was good to see her stepping out of timidity and back into her usual strong personality.

 

“Touché,” Janet chuckled where she stood mostly still beneath Davie’s ministrations. “My dad was an instructor at the Naval Academy, just south of Baltimore, Maryland. Dad was never real happy with me being his only child. So he shipped me off to a snotty private prep school in Bethesda when I was fourteen.”

 

“And my folks had just moved there,” I chimed in. “From Oakland, California. Damn east coast winters. They thought I was too smart for ordinary school and moved to Maryland to send me to the same snotty, private prep school.”

 

We all chuckled and Janet continued on. “So Xavier, with his funny name and west coast background, was a pariah. So was I, because I was from the outside. If you think normal kids are cruel, rich, snotty ones are a thousand times worse. So X and I were the best of friends, boyfriend, girlfriend and the whole thing.”

 

“And both me and Dare transferred there junior year,” Legs chimed in, tugging and primping at Darya. “It was instant chemistry and we four were inseparable through high school and college. We didn’t really start to loose track until graduate school. Air Force in the Shrimp’s case.”

 

“So,” Kerry mused. “You joined the Air Force to spite your father?”

 

We all howled at that one.

 

++ Kerry ++

 

They were a fun bunch, but I still felt like an outsider. Thank goodness X was keeping me company! He had been a terrific pal, even having only been at the hospital for ten days before this strange weekend. It was also satisfying to see the end result of all of his hard work. The man had been slaving away on Darya’s elaborate dress for weeks. I had seen the tail end of the project, and greatly enjoyed watching his sensitive surgeon’s hands crafting the beautiful costume.

 

What was particularly astonishing was that he had done it completely by eye. Even more so, was that the dress was a flawless fit. And he swore he hadn’t seen Darya in years! It was an elaborate robe-like dress that fit over a thin undershift. Rich brocade fabric, intricately stitched, flowed like a second skin over Darya’s slender frame, making the undershift seem fragile and diaphanous. Both pieces were done in warm creams, the darker tones hesitating towards pale rose and orange. The other women were in shades of pleasant greens. It succeeded in the ‘flower amidst foliage’ theme Xavier had tried to explain to me back in Chicago.

 

“Yep,” Kim announced smugly as she tugged the last seam into place and eyed Darya critically. “All those years of making Renaissance Costumes certainly paid off, X. this one is even better than the last one.”

 

The room went still.

 

I had only been given a rough outline of what had happened to Darya’s first wife, but I could still sympathize with her. The woman sighed heavily and Kim winced like she’d swallowed broken glass. “Jeezus Dare, I’m an ass.”

 

“It’s okay, Kim. You’re right. It is an even nicer dress than last time. I had my freak out yesterday, I think I’m actually doing pretty decent right now. It helps that you all are here.”

 

More than one eye was damp and the four friends huddled in a big dogpile of a hug. It warmed my heart to witness the deep bond.

 

“Okay,” Darya finally said, leaning away to look fondly at her friends. “Let’s do this.”


	6. Hear the… Song of Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come at last for Karen and Darya.

++ Janet ++

 

Just as we were suddenly at odds with what to do with ourselves, there was a soft knock and we turned as one entity to the door. “May I come in?”

 

The voice was familiar. “Yes,” Dare squeaked and Fin stepped in, his warm charm washing over us in a calming wave.

 

“My dear,” he soothed, smiling in that eerily Art-like way of his and held his arms open. “You look radiant.” There was something safe in his stark priest’s garments and the stiff little collar, and Dare took the invitation for a hug from this near-stranger. After a moment, Fin stood close, holding her hands and deeply searching her eyes. “My dear Darya, this is your special day. We’re all here for you, supporting you. Now, take a deep breath and let some of that tension flow out on the exhale. That’s it.” He was oddly hypnotic, and much of the stress in the room drained away as we all obeyed his gentle directions. “Better?”

 

“Yes,” Dare whispered, still staring intently at him.

 

“I want you to know that your heart is in good hands. What you are doing is a powerful and loving commitment. Today we remember Emma and celebrate your future with a new woman who has helped complete you.”

 

“Yes,” Dare whispered again, but this time the affirmation was strong, sharp, bittersweet. Her shoulders straightened and her chin came up. Now, why the hell could Fin bring Emma up and not tweak Dare out? Darn Goldston charm…

 

I loved it.

 

++ Hammond ++

 

I never thought I’d be doing this. Walking a woman down the aisle to commit herself to another woman. It was one thing to know these women were crazy for each other and look the other way, especially considering one is still completely under my command. And yet, I loved both of them like daughters, and I wanted them to be happy. Privately, I sanctioned this. Hell, I encouraged it. Publicly? They both knew full well that I would have to punish Karen to the fullest extent if anyone else found out. 

 

A familiar presence at my right elbow made me grin at my old friend. “Jacob. Good to see that you could make it.”

 

“Poor Major Davis is just about run ragged. What with having to retrieve Father Goldston from the airstrip and then race up the mountain to retrieve me. How have you been, George?”

 

We caught up for a few minutes while the rest of the guests filed in and made themselves comfortable. Rather than assigning seats, it was a loose, informal gathering of chairs in a crescent moon shape. There were no bad seats.

 

Then Karen stepped through the back door and clomped across the deck. On her heels was Art and Sam… wearing some kind of battered leather and chrome jacket. Grinning weakly, the groom shook Jacob’s hand. “Good to see you, sir. Glad you could make it.”

 

“Couldn’t resist the notion of a good party. Lookin’ good, Sam,” Jacob teased his daughter, who pouted and shoved her hands in her pants pockets.

 

“I’m doubling as Karen’s missing sister today. Hi dad.”

 

++ Karen ++

 

Watching Sam hug her father, I was suddenly startled by my cell phone buzzing in my pants pocket and fished it out. “Taylor.”

 

“Bane? How you holding up, stud?”

 

At the sound of that voice, I relaxed a little. “Dace! This is the most I’ve heard from you in months, punk. Two days in a row?”

 

“Comedian,” she chuckled. “Nervous?”

 

“Terrified,” I told her honestly and turned away from the others for a moment of relative privacy. “The jacket looks great, thanks for sending it.”

 

“Least I could do. At least part of me needed to be there. My mind’s gonna be on you all day, you know that, right?”

 

“Good.”

 

“You’ll have to come out to San Francisco for a visit soon and I’ll make sure you family are well taken care of.”

 

I chuckled teasingly, “Won’t Red be upset that you’re offering that?”

 

“And I should care what Red thinks now? We made our choices years ago. I’ve moved past that. Not my problem if she hasn’t.” There was a short pause, and I could see those pale brows furrowing in thought. “So is the Lady there?”

 

“Of course she is. Tessa, too. I need my family here, don’t I?” I took a breath, chewing my lower lip. “Any chance you’ll be able to come out after your case? Just to meet the wife and daughter? The last time you were here, there wasn’t any chance.”

 

“First chance I get, I promise. Is that creampuff gonna be around?” She asked with a lecherous laugh bubbling under her voice.

 

“Yeah, she’s standing in for you in fact.”

 

“The creampuff is your long standing brainy crush? You didn’t tell me that!”

 

“I knew you’d tease. Since you couldn’t make it, I guess you’ll just have to remember what it was like to have her behind you on your bike, won’t you?”

 

I let the comment trail off, grinning broadly at the look of shocked amusement on Goldston’s face. Looks like I was right, she had been eavesdropping. “ _The-eh mou_ ,” Goldston whispered, recognition dawning on her face. “That’s not… Tall…blonde… Sam kissed…” When I nodded at her, she swallowed hard, flushed rosy, and slunk away.

 

I stifled laughter down to a low chuckle. “Dace, do you remember that cute little Hershey’s kiss that was with the creampuff? She just realized who I was talking to and is turning all kinds of fun colors. If you could have seen the look on her face! Next time I see you, I owe you a drink.”

 

“Sweet. Listen, there’s a card in the pocket of the jacket. You tell the creampuff that she has to read it to your witnesses. If she hates public speaking, I’ll make it up to her later.”

 

That was my sis!

 

++ Kim ++

 

I’d never seen Darya this nervous and yet serene, not even when she’d had her ceremony with Emma. But I knew this Karen meant the world to her. I could see it in Dare’s eyes every time she talked about her. I’d heard it in her voice when she told me Karen had asked her to spend their lives together. It was beautiful. In many ways, it was what I hoped for in my own relationship with Kerry. I felt badly for my new girlfriend. We’d just barely gotten together, and X and I dragged her here for the commitment ceremony of two people she didn’t even know. I hoped she’d make friends with them. Dare, Jan, and X were my best friends, hands down, and I wanted her to like them.

 

We were just waiting for the wedding march to begin now, so that we could get this show on the road.

 

“So,” I teased, stepping over to triple-check the intricate dress and veil. “I take it you’re really not going to move back to San Francisco now, huh?”

 

Her laughter was authentic and easy. Maybe all of us really would survive this. “You should talk, Miss Chicago-paid-through-the-ass-to-get-me.”

 

“Can I help it if I’m sought after?” I shot back.

 

“Oh, and I wasn’t? Remember, Legs, you tied for number three in our class with X, after me and Squirt.”

 

“Need I remind you both who was number one in our class?” Janet piped up.

 

“Shut up, Shrimp!” I quipped, sticking my tongue out at her. “We’re talking about me here, not you.”

 

++ Darya ++

 

Once Kim and Janet had primped and prepared me, the General had stopped by to tell me it was time to go. He brought my baby girl with him and I nearly cried when I saw her in her little tuxedo, strutting around like she owned the world. If she looked that good, I could only imagine what Karen looked like. And at the thought of Karen, my stomach burst into a flurry of butterflies that threatened to make me ill. A quick giggle from Janet eased my fears a bit and I realized how I must look.

 

“You look pretty, Mommy.”

 

“Thank you, baby. You look very handsome yourself.”

 

“I’m like Kryn, Mommy. Flower from Gampa.”

 

“So I see. Did you thank Grampa George for your present?”

 

“Fank you, Gampa!”

 

He chuckled. “You’re welcome, Miss Emily.” Then he leaned over to press his lips to my cheek. “You look beautiful, Darya. Karen’s one damned lucky woman.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“So are you ready to do this?” he asked softly.

 

“If I said no, would it matter?” I quipped nervously.

 

“I doubt it,” he chuckled. “But I’d hate to be the one to tell that fiery redhead that. She’s very ready to make you her wife.”

 

“I know,” I whispered and took a deep, cleansing breath. Patting Emily’s curly head, I nodded to the general. “I’m ready, sir.”

 

++ Karen ++

 

I stood there, nervously tugging at the collar of my dress shirt. Where was Darya? I prayed she hadn’t backed out at the last minute. I wanted this so badly, I was going to puke if she didn’t show up soon. Glancing behind me at a soft touch on my arm, I saw Sam and Art grinning reassuringly at me. Lucky sat placidly next to Art, looking put out to be wearing the grey shadrack that matched our tuxedos. And clipped to said shadrack was the smaller of the two silver bands Dare and I had picked out. Casting what must have been a worried look at Cassie, the teen grinned and flashed me a thumbs up, her other hand pointing to the matching ring attached to Cooper’s grey shadrack.

 

“You know, if you keep stressing, you’re going to pass out,” Sam teased softly, eyes twinkling in amusement.

 

“Sorry,” I muttered, trying to echo her smile. Reaching past her, I straightened the tux jacket hanging on the coat tree between Sam and Art. It had been a bit of a joke to hang Sam’s empty jacket on a hanger while she posed as Dace. Now, I kinda liked it, the humor and warmth of my friends a powerful boost to my anxious heart. That, and a chair had been set in front of it so that Emily could be a part of the ceremony.

 

As if understanding my nervous energy, Art none-too-lightly punched me in the arm. The dull flash of pain grounded me back into my body and I took a deep, cleansing breath. There was a wealth of understanding in the evening-blue eyes.

 

All distractions fell away as I heard the beginning strains of Wagner’s ‘Bridal Chorus’ float up from Cassie’s boom-box. It was time…

 

Fin and Davie materialized at the rear of the tent, making the space sharp with anticipation. Regal and calm, they came to the altar at a the measured pace that the ceremony demanded. Fin’s sober black clerical robes were tempered by the brilliant Mediterranean blue Davie wore, highlighted by the undulating wave of long hair about her shoulders. She winked as she passed me to take her place at the altar with Fin and I relaxed a little.

 

I watched X sauntering, albeit subdued, down the aisle, resplendent in his grey tux as if he’d been born in it. He flashed a grin at us and sketched a reverent half-bow at the altar and celebrants before moving into place. Kim came soon after, looking regal in the pale green dress that was so close to the color of my Dare’s eyes. Things had come to a respectful distance between us, if only because of our mutual love of Dare and Emily. I hoped to one day be able to sit down and have a long heart-to-heart with this woman, truly attempt to see what my girls loved so much about her. She smiled warmly at me as she moved to stand next to X while Janet made her way down the aisle. The matron of honor looked radiant in a slightly darker green dress, and I could see the tears glittering in her eyes at her happiness for us. She did little to disguise her appreciative glance at her lovers standing next to me. She paused before me, straightening my boutonniere with a mischievous, “Do I need to check your blood pressure, Taylor?” 

 

And then, with a barely contained squeal of delight, my stepdaughter came down the aisle toward me, concentration plain on her face as she clumsily spread out the creamy rose petals just like we’d practiced. She looked utterly adorable in her little tuxedo and boots, and was doing her best not to muss herself too much. As she neared me, her little face broke out in a huge grin and she ran the last couple of feet to wrap herself around my leg. “Great job, Monkey,” I chuckled and stroked her little ponytail lovingly.

 

There was a lull in the music, more like catching your breath than a real silence, and the soft notes came more powerfully this time, building up like going from a walk to a jog. A mental note to thank Art’s sister for mixing the music fled as the crowd stood and we all caught our breath.

 

“Oh Mommy,” Emily declared in awe.

 

Oh mommy, indeed!

 

++ Xavier ++

 

When Dare had emailed me a few ideas for wedding gowns months ago, I’d girlie-squealed in horror. They were so… so boring. My old pal was such a striking woman! The first wedding had been pretty traditional and I had bit back my internal gay-boy decorator the whole damn time I’d crafted the plain white dress. With a little coaxing, I’d persuaded Dare to get theatrical and personal this time. Her heart really needed to be in this from beginning to end. Knowing that there was some archaic aspects to this wedding, I’d done some research, drafted my old pals from my Renaissance Faire days and gone to work.

 

Months of work, a million painfully hand-drawn and machine stitches and incalculable hours of missed sleep mixed in with the stress of moving halfway across the U.S. to an even more stressful job than in California, strode down the aisle on the arm of the handsome General Hammond. It was even better than I had expected and worth all the trouble. A glance at Karen made me downright smug at her open-mouthed shock. Was I good, or what? 

 

The outer dress, a heavy, brocade silk that had been a quest in itself, wrapped lovingly around Darya’s slender torso, protecting the fragile heart within. It dipped to a shallow point near her navel, where it was still perfectly centered, I crowed internally. The silk had been carefully dyed to fade from a dusky salmon at the hem, to a deep cream at her shoulders. The slit that began at that perfectly centered point revealed the subtle pink undershift beneath. While I was certainly no fan of pink, some research had revealed that Greek brides had always traditionally worn that color. Who was I to argue with tradition? The veil had been even harder to dye, I still owed that cute little Brad a dinner that would knock his socks off, and whatever else he wanted… Shaking that thought off, I concentrated on the man’s work, the way the veil slowly graduated from a warm, buttery yellow at Dare’s crown, to a bloody sunset red at the trailing edge. How he had made the colors all work together baffled me, and I was good enough with fabric that I could have made a fine living from the skill. That, and the stud had even managed to compliment Dare’s unusual eyes. The ensemble was contrasted by the incongruous flash of the motorcycle boots she wore beneath the long skirt. We were all wearing them. Something about Karen’s absent sister…

 

Art had been invaluable in tracking down a florist that could match the swatches I’d sent her, driving all the way to Denver only hours before we Dinkys had arrived to pick up a whole field of flowers. The most glorious of those buds trembled lightly in Darya’s hands, a subtle symphony of the palest salmon and warmest cream roses nestled amidst pale leaves that matched the rest of us Dinkys. 

 

She was truly a delicate and rare bloom amidst the loving foliage and gray rain clouds of her friends. And didn’t Karen just know it, staring and nearly drooling, like a lovesick puppy.

 

++ Karen++

 

The dress was stunning, there were no other words. All I could do was stare like a complete idiot until the General placed Dare’s right hand in my left. Enraptured with her, I was dimly aware that Sam scooped Emily up to have the girl stand on the chair, but I only had eyes for my Darya. Squeezing our joined hands, Hammond retreated to his seat next to General Carter. That was my first cue to stop staring at her and focus on the ceremony at hand. It wasn’t easy, with those sweet, sexy eyes distracting me, but I gave it my best. 

 

A happily recovered Irish Catholic, I really had no desire to fall into the trappings of religion, but I’d wanted this ceremony to be special for Dare and Emily, so I shrugged off my lack of understanding and went all out for them. The ceremony was a fun blend of traditional Christian dogma, Darya’s religious upbringing and the unique and personal spiritual path she’d chosen to follow as an adult, melded into a unique whole that mirrored our relationship and would solidify our commitment to each other. 

 

Fin and Davie came around the altar to stand directly in front of us. Fin smiled at Dare and asked in a gentle, strong voice, “who here has escorted this woman from her solitary life to this joining of hearts and minds?”

 

“I have,” Davie replied in a warm, ringing voice that carried throughout the assembly, “as her sister in blood.”

 

Then the general added, “I have, as the representative of the family she has chosen.”

 

At Fin’s nod, Davie dipped the sprig of fresh rosemary into the small bowl of water and shook it three times over Darya. She then picked up a wreath of olive leaves and placed it over the veil as she said, “Darya Morgan Farazell, be welcome in this house.”

 

Fin’s gaze then fell on me as he repeated the question. “Who here has escorted this woman from her solitary life to this joining of hearts and minds?” 

 

From behind me, I could sense the Lady standing. “I have, as her mother in all but blood.” Her smile was rich in her voice as she continued. “And as her chosen family.” I flashed a grateful smile to her over my shoulder and watched the general grin flirtatiously at Anastasia.

Davie also sprinkled me with the water and placed another wreath on my head, saying, “Karen Michelle Taylor, be welcome in this house.”

 

++ Fin ++

 

Safe in the circle of friends and family, Davie raised her arms for attention. This was the part no one was expecting. Cory discretely stood and moved close to Kim, facing the small crowd. Art also faced away from me, squaring up her shoulders in preparation. A simple long note from Davie grounded us into the ancient hymns we had so carefully learned. I added my tenor gently beneath her clear second soprano, while Art expertly wove her powerful and intricate alto around our voices. Words came then, echoed in the power of Cory’s baritone.

 

There was shock and delight in response to the offering, as our choir of voices wove thanks to the deities that meant something to these two special women. Cory echoed the words in English as the rest of us chanted and sang in the ancient and enduring language of the Greeks. 

 

To Asklepios, god of the health of the mind, a personal patron of Darya. To Gaia, the Mother Earth Herself. To Hades, a poignant tribute of what had been lost to come to this moment. To Kybele, Earth Mother long before Gaia and protectress of the queer-gendered. To Hera Gamelia, honoring the goddess’ special affinity for marriages. To Titania, grand Empress of the Irish fairy folk, Karen’s only request to be added to the litany. 

 

I reflected on this unique ceremony as my body went through the unique labor of singing. From what I knew of the brides, it was certainly very indicative of their relationship. And I would be lying if I didn’t admit a fascination with these ancient beliefs of my ancestors. In too short a time, the prayers came to an end, and a shocked silence settled over the gathering.

 

“Sweet,” Karen finally breathed out reverently and began clapping. It was a relief that she started it, and soon the tent was filled with appreciation. Grinning that charming grin, Davie turned to Emily, tapping the girl to get her attention. Once she had Emily’s focus, she helped the girl through a simplified prayer to Dionysos Dimeter, He of Two Mothers, to keep their family safe during the ceremony and beyond.

 

I watched the silently expressive gaze between the lovers as young Emily struggled with some of the Greek words. Beaming proudly, Emily echoed Davie repeating the prayer in English for the non-Greek speaking audience. Swallowing an excited and tired squeal, Emily bounced for a moment while the audience clapped again. Even through the colorful veil, I could see that Darya had not expected any of this, and was pleasantly overwhelmed. Art set a comforting hand on the back of Emily’s neck, giving the girl a thumbs-up. So my sister had a hand in that little last endeavor. Didn’t really surprise me.

 

Clearing my throat for attention, I waited for a moment for everyone to focus. “We have been gathered here to bear witness to the love and commitment between Darya and Karen. They have chosen to create a unique ceremony that reflects themselves and their life together. A lasting love is not something that comes easily to us, but true love is blind to the trivialities of gender, economic status, and personal will. Only when we can transcend these obstacles can we truly open ourselves to the kind of love that poets have immortalized since the dawning of time.”

 

++ Darya ++

 

I barely managed to follow along as Fin spoke, overwhelmed already by the ceremony. I forced myself to ground my empathy in the powerful emotions emanating from these people I knew and loved. First and foremost of those were the two redheads in my life: my daughter and my partner. I lost myself in the sensations swirling around Karen and blushed when she raised her gaze to grin self-consciously at me. Suddenly, I had no idea why we’d chosen to even have this stupid ceremony. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in her arms in bed and never leave. But I couldn’t do that, could I? I’d requested this ceremony when Karen had proposed. I couldn’t very well upset everyone that had gathered for this, so I had to suck it up until it was over and I had Karen to myself.

 

“Darya?” I glanced up at Fin’s voice, startled from my thoughts. His warm eyes were indulgent at catching me daydreaming. “You had something to say to Karen?”

 

By the goddess, where had the time gone? Clearing my throat, I turned my body as Karen echoed the move. She was the most beautiful woman I’d known… well, besides Emma. For an instant, I missed my long-dead partner with a fierce ache. There was a soothing brush of love and understanding across my sensitivities, as though Em herself had touched my neck in silent support. My daughter’s eyes were riveted on me, flickering to the spot where that phantom touch made the hairs on my neck stand on end. There was a sobering understanding in the blue, blue gaze.

 

In that instant, I had never felt so close to my child or her first other mother.

 

It took a real effort to push past the moment, focusing my attention on the here and now, the future in Karen’s gem-green eyes. Clearing my throat painfully around the lump there, I tried to speak, startled when Karen lifted a hand to halt the words. Fear flooded in at the thought that she could be backing out of this.

 

“It’s okay, Dare,” she murmured reassuringly. “I just want to see your face for this.” She glanced at Fin and Davie. “May I?” When they nodded and Davie lifted the wreaths from both of our heads, Karen rearranged the veil to lie nicely against my hair once the wreath was replaced. Davie then switched the wreaths on our heads. That was the first one. Two more to go. C’mon, Darya, buck up, you can do this. “Okay, now I can see your beautiful eyes,” Karen purred in that intimate tone only I got to hear, lightly caressing my cheek with the backs of her fingers.

 

Thoughts derailed again, I blushed furiously and had to tear my eyes away for a moment. Resolve shored up like a failing seawall, I again met those fantastic eyes. “I can’t imagine my life without you, Karen,” came my voice, hoarse and quiet as though it came from far away. “I honestly never thought I’d say that to anyone other than my daughter, not after Emma died. I’d expected to live the rest of my life alone, devoted to my work and Emily, but never to another person. And then you walked my life. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, guarding poor Sam, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I tried to deny that you’d gotten to me, but it was useless. And you wouldn’t let me even if I’d wanted to. Karen, you mean everything to me. You’ve become a second mother to Emily, she idolizes you. And you’ve neatly slipped into my very soul, and I can’t imagine living without you. I love you, and I want to tell you that for the rest of our lives. _S’ahgahpoh,_ Karen.”

 

++ Karen ++

 

Wow… she blew me away with the sweet, strained words. I knew what we felt went deep, but hearing it spoken so plainly and with such love... I was honestly at a loss for words. So at the not-so-subtle poke in the ribs from Art, I colored self-consciously and fished around for my voice.

 

“I never expected to find anyone like you, Darya. You and Emily are the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn’t have much love when I was growing up, before Anastasia took me in, but you two have changed that.” I paused, clearing my own throat. “Everybody always sees me as the strong Air Force officer, or the tough biker bitch, but that’s usually all they see, all I let them see. Even people who have known me for years have never really knew the real me. But you do. You’ve met the person I’ve hidden from everyone else in the world to keep her safe. You’ve seen me cry; you’ve heard me admit to fears and weaknesses. You’ve watched me get completely bowled over by the little things Emily does to make me smile. You’ve met me at the door with a gentle kiss that chased away any crappy mission I’d been on. And you’ve loved me, unconditionally, even when I pushed you to your limits.” Again, I paused, remembering my earlier conversation with Art. “You know, Art and I were talking and she asked me when I knew that I loved you, and I told her it was the night you told me about Emma. That by the time we ended that first kiss of ours, I was yours completely. I’ve never regretted falling that deep that fast, and I sincerely pray to any god or goddess you know of that I never, ever will. I love you, Darya. You and Emily make me complete.” I took a deep breath and hoped I could remember the phrase Art had taught me earlier. “ _Se latrevo ya pahnda (I adore you for always)_ , Darya.”

 

We had a moment to stare at each other in wonderment before I felt the tug at my pant leg and looked down to see Emily standing there, antsy with energy. Scooping her up, I kissed her cheek. “Yes, Monkey?”

 

“My turn now, Kryn?”

 

“Of course, baby,” Dare responded.

 

She looked between the two of us, a serious expression on her face. “Mommy was sad before Kryn. Now Kryn and Em’ly make Mommy happy. Kryn, are you happy with Mommy and Em’ly?”

 

“Yes, Monkey, I am, very much,” I replied, blinking back tears that had been threatening since Darya had walked into the room. 

 

“Then we family now?”

 

“Yes, we are, sweetie.”

 

“Well, if Emily says so, then we better make this official,” Fin teased and brought grateful laughter as Dare and I tried to recompose ourselves. “I’ll finish this up so she won’t be a liar.” 

 

Flashing him a grin, I set my stepdaughter down on the chair and tenderly brushed my fingers over her hair. “Just a little bit longer, Em’ly. We’ll be done soon.”

 

She nodded trustingly, and I was instantly reminded of just how much she meant to me. Blinking to clear my eyes again, I turned to face Fin. He watched the two of us for a moment, and then glanced at Sam and Janet. “Do you have the rings?”

 

++ Davie ++

 

Art knelt down to unclip the one ring from Lucky’s shadrack while Janet called Cooper over to retrieve the other ring. As they offered the rings to Fin, I switched the wreaths on Karen and Darya’s heads again. The bands rested in Fin’s cupped hands, and he murmured blessings in Greek and English over them. I added my own blessings as I sprinkled the water over them.

 

“These rings are unbroken circles,” I said, reciting the words Dare had labored over. “Indicating the never-ending continuity of life. In accepting and wearing these rings, Karen and Darya have chosen to keep an outward, physical symbol of their love.” I paused and glanced at my niece. “Emily, honey, are you ready to help me?”

 

“ _Ne, Dea (Yes, my aunt).”_

 

We waited as Sam scooped up Emily and Art moved her chair beside me. The serious look on her face was tempered by the excited twinkle in her eyes. Extending my hand, Emily very solemnly placed her own hands over the rings before speaking.

 

“Mommy said to use my heart. So Goddess bless Mommy and Kryn and rings. Make Mommy and Kryn always happy family for Em’ly. Mote it be,” she said, then glanced up at Darya. “Is that right, Mommy?”

 

“Yes, baby, that was very good.”

 

The little girl beamed and picked up one of the rings and pressed it into Karen’s palm. “Kryn give the ring to Mommy.”

 

She took the ring from Emily and watched Darya hand her bouquet to Janet. This was it. This was really it for them. No turning back now. 

 

“I Karen Michelle, take you Darya Morgan, to be my partner in thought, word, and deed. I promise before all of our witnesses, seen and unseen, to love, honor, cherish, and protect you and your daughter as I would myself. I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you.”

 

As she said the final words, Karen slid the simple silver claddagh ring onto Dare’s finger before bringing that hand to her lips, brushing across Dare’s knuckles. Without looking at my sister, I knew she was crying, and would cry harder when I saw Karen mouthed ‘I love you,” before meeting my gaze again.

 

Seeming to know her mother was okay, Emily passed her the other ring, then proceeded to repeat the words with Darya. I sensed the shivering thrill racing down Karen’s spine as Dare slid the plain silver band onto her finger.

 

When Fin started to speak, Karen held up her right hand. “Wait, Fin. There’s one more thing I need to do before we can continue.” I knew my confused, intrigued stare was mirrored by Fin and certainly by Darya. Karen smiled reassuringly as she dug into her jacket pocket. Pulling something out, she turned to face Emily. “Em’ly mine, can I have your hand?” My niece gave her hand to Karen easily, curiosity brimming over in her eyes. Placing the ring against the small ring finger on her right hand, Karen looked at her and smiled. “I didn’t want you to be left out of this, and you’re just as important to this ceremony as your mom and me. So, Em’ly mine, with this ring, I promise to love you, and cherish you, and protect you until my last breath. I love you, Monkey,” she said, slipping the tiny plain silver band on her finger.

 

“By the Goddess,” I heard Darya murmur. Tears were in her eyes as she realized what Karen had just done.

 

“We married now, Kryn?”

 

Sniffling, Karen nodded. “Yeah, Monkey, as soon as _Theeos (uncle)_ Fin and _Theea (aunt)_ Davie say we all are.”

 

“ _Theeos?Dea?_ We married now?”

 

“Oh!” Karen suddenly burst out. “Wait. Sam, there’s a card in the jacket pocket. It’s from my sister.”

 

I had to chuckle to myself at Karen’s erratic behavior. Behold the bamboozling power of true love.

 

++ Karen ++

 

My brain was jell-o today, I swear. With a puzzled expression, Sam shoved her hands in the zippered pockets and smiled, then looked confused. “I feel it, but it’s behind fabric.”

 

“Check the inside,” I coaxed, remembering that Dace often stuck valuables there, close to her heart.

 

“Yep, here it is.” Quickly yanking open the plain, white envelope, Sam began to read. “From the best man, so to speak.” There was a ripple of low laughter and I grinned helplessly. “I read about this great custom about the happy couple drinking from a glass of wine three times and then smashing the glass. Sounds like our kind of fun, huh, Bane? A lifetime of trials and love between us, it seems, and now this wonderful woman and child to complete you the way no one ever could. I can hear it your voice when you talk about them, can see it in the force of your smile. Darya, you have the Tiger by the tail now, and she will be your greatest challenge and your greatest reward. Emily, you will never find a better teacher or friend than Karen. She has always been one of the rulers that I’ve measured myself against and will do the same for you. Just listen and learn, kiddo. On this happy day, and forever after, love and peace to you all.” Sam sniffled expressively, as did several others including me, and finished up. “Your sister in heart, Dace.”

 

While Cory materialized with a goblet in his hands, I hooked a hand around Sam’s neck and pulled her close to kiss her wetly, right between the eyes. “Someday, when you meet her again, pass that along, won’t you?”

 

Sam grinned in delight and stepped back to accept the goblet before handing it to me. With my vision swimming with tears, I took a quick sip of the strong red wine before offering it to Dare. Smiling shakily, she rested her hand over mine and also drank.

 

“To our pasts,” she said wisely and we sipped again. “To our present.” Once more, the thick burn of the red, red wine soothed my tight throat and loosened the pressure in my nervous belly. I added my voice to hers. “To our future.”

 

I wasn’t gonna last much longer and I knew it. “Fin,” came my voice, slightly strangled. “You better finish up here. I’m not going to be able to keep my hands to myself much longer.” Warm, understanding laughter rippled through the group again, and Dare smiled luminously.

 

“Put your hand on top of your mommy and Karen’s, Emily, and I’ll make sure you’re all married,” Fin prompted warmly. When she did, Davie reached up under her hair, removing a ribbon from around her neck and handing it to Fin. Very carefully, he wrapped the ribbon around our three hands, the silk fabric feeling much more substantial than it really was. After knotting it off tight, he cupped our joined hands in his and lowered his head for a moment. My eyes kept flickering between my girls, the swirling emotions almost palatable in the room. Dare looked radiant with the power of them, and I don’t think Emily was even touching the chair anymore. There were prayers murmured over us, in familiar English and the warm cadences of Greek. Only Davie’s voice pulled at my attention enough to comprehend what was being said. 

 

“And now, by the blessing and authority of the assembly of gods, I pronounce you wife, wife, and daughter, _mesa soma, mesa karthia, kai mesa psyche_. In body, in heart, and in soul.”

 

One last time, the wreaths on our heads were switched. I was pretty sure we were almost done, which was a good thing, because there wasn’t a dry eye in the house.

 

“So, kiss already, willya,” Fin suddenly chuckled and some of the choking emotions lifted. That was all the incentive I needed. For the sake of audience and tradition, I cupped Darya’s cheek with my free hand and dropped the sweetest kiss on her lips. For us, I wrapped that same arm around her, yanking her into my body as I loved to do, and kissed her like I would never have the chance again.

 

In an instant, the world faded away, nothing mattered but this precious woman and the bond between us. She tasted of the red wine, and the salt of tears, and the sweetness that was all her own.

 

“Oh, get a room,” Art finally groused good-naturedly and I reluctantly gave Dare a little space. She looked the same way I felt, and it made me smile like a fool. Grinning to make my jaw ache, I leaned over to plop little kisses on Emily that made her giggle. “I love you, Monkey.”

 

Davie was easing our hands from the ribbon and I grabbed up the mostly-empty wine glass. “Emily, I know I told you breaking things was bad, but just this once, do it. Breaking the glass is good luck, just this once.”

 

With enthusiasm, Emily grabbed the delicate crystal and it shattered spectacularly against Sam’s wooden floor.

 

“ _Oopa_!” Art yelled, followed up by her brothers and Davie. Whoops of delight came up from our assembly of friends.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Fin raised his voice into the growing din. “I present to you the truly blessed Farazell-Taylor family. May the gods smile on them today and always.”

 

And the tent dissolved into happy chaos.


	7. Smell the… Blessings of Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we party!

\+ Darya ++

 

In a wonderful, stupefied daze, I walked back the way I’d come, forever altered by what had transpired here. There was a part of me that hadn’t really believed that this ceremony would change me all that much. That part of me was wrong. I was giddy, lightheaded and euphoric. Karen was trembling where she jostled against me as we walked, and her tight grip on my hand was over-warm and damp.

 

And she was radiant. Breath-takingly radiant, in fact. Anyone could see it. And she was all mine. The thought made my heart skip a beat and I gripped her hand even tighter. White Jordan almonds pinged off us both, but we were oblivious.

 

“No almonds in the house,” Art bellowed, gently pushing us both from behind. “There are puppies on the premises!”

 

Then the back door flung open to reveal a wildly grinning Cory, who raised two slender glasses of clear liquid with a jovial, “ _oopa_!”

 

The whole gathering bellowed the celebratory toast back and we were in the kitchen, the burn of ouzo making me gasp. Even Karen looked shocked at the power of the classic Greek liquor. “Damn,” she squeaked. “Your brothers are even eviler than you, Art.”

 

Even I couldn’t quite make out the Greek-sounding mutter she aimed at said brothers, but it made them crack up. The entire place smelled like an old-world eatery and Cory imperiously shooed all parties into the dining room that opened into the massive living room. There was a feast there, all manner of Greek food prepared with talent and love.

 

Sizzling meats, heaps of _dolmades_ , stacks of freshly-made pitas, colorful spreads, fluffy salads, a massive cauldron of lemon soup, it was overwhelming. “Oh Cory,” I breathed reverently. “How did you do this? How can I thank you?”

 

He just chuckled and swatted me in the butt to get me moving. “Grab a few bites so that Daniel can quit hovering and put that damn camera to use. And the only thanks I need is my _yaya_ , smiling up in heaven.”

 

The few morsels I could wolf down were incredible tasting, but all too brief. The wedding party was herded off to the far side of the living room, where bright lights shone on the magnificent stone fireplace.

 

++ Karen ++

 

Everything smelled so good! Sure, I’d had Greek food a few times, but this was a classic feast. Daniel flinched when I growled at his hurrying, but I went along, still inhaling the handful of stuffed grape leaves I’d managed to grab. Pictures were a whirlwind, some of them with the gang of us standing formally, some goofing off, others a combo of both. At some point, I yanked Dare up against me, lost to the loving and carnal burn in her eyes, the two of us swaying together in a dance only we could hear.

 

Then Art and Sam dragged me off to change clothes, while the Dinkys did the same to Dare. Only then were we allowed to eat, and Cory’s kids brought out a massive platter stacked high with delicacies for the two of us. The entire party sat around the TV and alternately ‘ah’ed, booed or laughed at the memories Daniel had captured with his fancy-ass digital camera. Dare and I remained pressed close on the couch, feeding each other bits of savory Greek food. I was particularly enamored with the taffy-like _koufeta_ , blanched almonds cooked in honey and brandy. Especially when Dare pulled my fingers into her mouth to clean them of the delicious wedding treat.

 

It was particularly difficult to keep my mind focused at that point.

 

There were some truly wonderful shots that Daniel had managed to catch. There were a handful of stills where Dare and I had been totally lost in each other, and the rest of the wedding party was watching us with varying levels of ‘awww’ and amusement. My personal favorite, that was going to slay Dace, was the boot shot. All of us, lined up like Rockettes, skirts or pant legs tugged up to show off the collection of black leather motorcycle boots. There was a great shot of me wrapped around the Lady, kissing her face, while Tessa laughed beside us, and one of me doing a monster-movie impersonation behind the Farazell’s, Emily looking b-grade movie actress terrified. The Dinky’s cuddled up cheek to cheek, and a shot of each of nine us each holding a squirming puppy. There were several of just Dare and I, holding Emily between us, and some close ups of our three hands, rings gleaming.

 

By the time we had gone through all the pictures, we had worn ourselves out, and there were new guests to greet and socialize with.

 

++ Kim ++

 

“So, can I request a dance with the bride?” I asked softly.

 

I felt that penetrating gaze on me, sizing me up, and I weathered it stoically. This was Dare’s life-partner, and I really did want to stay on her good side, despite my earlier attitude. Karen was a striking and remarkable woman. It was easy to see the bond between them, and I had rescinded my initial misgivings.

 

“Yeah, I suppose I could let you have one dance,” Karen finally replied in that lazy, predatory way I was beginning to associate with her. “Since you’ve known her so long, I suppose I can trust you not to steal her away.”

 

“Not with her new girlfriend here,” Dare teased, grinning broadly at me. She leaned in to press a light kiss to Karen’s lips, then turned her dazzling smile on me. “Shall we, Legs?”

 

Feeling that emerald, hunting cat stare on me, I dragged my pal to the makeshift dance floor that had once been the dining room. “She’s really good for you,” I murmured as we danced to some cheesy 80’s tune I couldn’t quite place.

 

“You could say that,” she ginned wildly, glancing over at Karen again. From the corner of my eye, I could see the tall redhead watching us lazily, that same grin on her face. The pleasantly unsettling grin that I shook off. “So...”

 

“So?”

 

“Tell me more about Kerry.”

 

The question made me glance over to where my date sat, talking to X and Janet. Kerry was holding her own admirably, considering she knew fewer people at this gathering than I did. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too wiped out when we caught that dreaded red-eye back to Chicago in a few hours. “What else can I add that you haven’t already heard?”

 

“It just seems a little weird that you dragged her all the way out here, after only knowing her for… what has it been? Two weeks?

 

“In the social or biblical sense of the word?”

 

“Kim! You always were a dirty old dog.” I merely rolled my eyes, not ready to explain the effect Kerry Weaver had on me, because I didn’t understand it myself. “It just seems a little sudden. Jan’s got Art and I’ve got Karen. Were you feeling a little left out?”

 

“That’s not it at all. I really like Kerry and I wanted her to meet my three best friends ever.”

 

“Why do I sense you’re not telling me everything here?”

 

I stopped dancing and looked at her archly. “What gave you that idea, Dare? And don’t even try to shrinky-dink me. I know you too well for that.” I started to dance again, casting a smile in Kerry’s direction.

 

“Oh, don’t sulk because I’m curious. I mean, you haven’t told me much about her, and then you just show up at my wedding with her on your arm. And now you’re dancing with me instead of her? And you left her to the whims of X and Jan?”

 

I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “Oh she can hold her own, trust me. She’s the Alpha Bitch around her ER. She’ll do just fine. Besides, X is already madly in love with her.”

 

“She’s straight, isn’t she?” Dare cut right to the chase.

 

“She was,” I replied smugly.

 

“You really are insane, aren’t you? And if you haven’t learned by now, I’m not going to tell you ‘I told you so’ until you call and tell me she’s left you for some man.” Her words were harsh, but oh-so-true. Then she smiled and shook her head at me. “But this is my wedding day and I’m not going to let this little history lesson ruin it for me.”

 

“Know it all,” I retorted affectionately and pressed my lips lightly to her nose. “Spend a little time with her and you’ll see that you’re wrong this time.” I knew she couldn’t resist the challenge, and to make it even more appealing, I added in, “Dare ya.”

 

“Bitch!” In that oh-so saccharine sweet voice.

 

And from across the room, we heard X exclaim in his queenliest voice, “whore!”

 

Then Janet echoed his tone with, “slut!”

 

At this point I was obligated to jump in with, “hussy!”

 

And the four of us dissolved into gales of delighted laughter, made worse when Davie chimed in from the kitchen, “trollop!”

 

Poor Kerry looked utterly confused as did the rest of the gathering. Then X lightly touched her arm, right where that crutch cuff usually rested. I couldn’t tell what he was saying, but I knew by the smile on both of their faces that he was charming her and making her feel better before he and Jan came over to join us. Our arms intertwined, we danced in a little group for a few minutes, and it felt just like old times, before all the drama of our adult lives had set in. We rearranged ourselves slightly so that Dare was cradled between us, and we leaned in for a group kiss. Both X and I managed kisses on the top of her head, while short little Janet had to settle for her chin. The sentiment brought a giggle to Dare’s lips, which we’d hoped for.

 

“Never thought another wedding of yours would get the four of us back together again, hmm?” X asked softly. Dare shrugged and blinked back a few tears. “Girl, cry if you want, but don’t complain to me when that beautiful makeup job is ruined, okay?”

 

“Hey, Dare?” We automatically all turned at the now-familiar male voice, after all, he’d ordered us around for what felt like hours for the wedding shots. The flash made my vision swim and X rubbed his eyes.

 

“Daniel!” Darya hollered.

 

“Love you, Dare,” he crowed and scampered off.

 

“I swear...” she muttered.

 

“Don’t you even start, Dare,” Janet replied smoothly. “You’re the one that asked him to take pictures, remember?”

 

X and I waited for the next round of friendly insults to kick in. But Dare simply took a deep breath and smiled at us. “Legs, why don’t we go talk to your date, like you’d suggested?”

 

++ Kerry ++

 

I still had to wonder why Kim had brought me along. The sense of being so… exposed was making me a little jumpy. 

 

She and Xavier had wheedled endlessly at me to come along, and watching their faces light up when they talked about the friendship the quartet had was enough to convince me. It made me long for such closeness in my life.

 

“Hello.” The small, soft voice came suddenly from my left and I glanced sharply to see who it was. The little girl, Darya’s daughter… what was her name again? “I’m Em’ly,” she said, looking sheepish. “But f’got your name.”

 

I couldn’t help the grin at her attempt at grown-up conversation. “That’s all right, Emily, there are a lot of people here. It’d be easy to forget. My name is Kerry. Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping? It’s very late.”

 

A jaw-cracking yawn made her eyes water, and she smiled wearily at me. What a charming child. “T’much ‘nergy,” Emily murmured as she scrambled up into the chair Janet had been sitting in and curled up with her blue blanket. The sleepy grin on her face turned solemn as she stared at the crutch resting against my chair. “Wha’s that for?”

 

“It helps me to walk.”

 

“Why? You hurt?”

 

Ah, the innocent candor of small children. “Kind of. I got very sick when I was a little girl, and when I was better, my leg was hurt, so I couldn’t walk right anymore. That’s why I have the crutch.”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

How to answer that? Truthfully, I suppose. “Sometimes it does, and sometimes it doesn’t.”

 

“Is that why you don’t dance with Aun’ Mim? Do you like Aun’ Mim?”

 

++ Darya ++

 

“Emily baby,” I exclaimed in surprise when I saw that she had snuck in. Behind me, Kim chuckled at the stereo looks of surprise from daughter and girlfriend. “You hush,” I muttered.

 

“Coudn’t sleep,” Emily grumbled as I scooped her up and plopped into the chair. “Was talking to Kerry. I like Kerry, Mommy.”

 

“Me too,” Kim murmured flirtatiously, and gave Kerry a quick peck that left the red-head flushed in embarrassment. “Come dance with me, gorgeous?”

 

Hypnotized by Kim’s charms, Kerry docilely followed her away from the table. I admired the proud strength in her awkward walk. Crutch or no crutch, she moved like someone who could take your head off. Good, Kim needed someone to kick her butt on occasion. Emily had grown heavy in my arms, and I wondered if she might have finally dozed off. But no, after a brief reprieve, she suddenly blazed to life, making me ‘whuff’ as she spring-boarded away with a squeal. “Mim! Dance with Em’ly now!”

 

Startled by the invasion of the fine and private interaction she was having with Kerry, Kim nonetheless managed to scoop up her attacker and hold her so that Emily could dance with both women.

 

A familiar presence at my back sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. Gentle, teasing fingers on my nape made my whole body react like I hadn’t been touched in anxious years. “At least she behaved most of the party,” Karen chuckled softly, her breath warming my ear. It took a real effort not to moan at the combination of teases. “It’s nearly midnight, but I don’t have the heart to drag her off to bed again.”

 

“At least she slept for a couple of hours,” I agreed. “But she hardly sees Kim at all anymore. She was around constantly that first year and a half of Emily’s life.”

 

“And Emily remembers that,” Karen agreed easily, and moved to sit in the seat that Kerry had so recently occupied. “She certainly has Kerry wrapped around her little finger.”

 

I couldn’t stop the giggle bubbling to the surface. “Kim or Emily?”

 

++ Art ++

 

I had just come in from the trailer, where I’d been checking on Sam and the twins, to find my wife surrounded by her oldest friends. Intrigued by the delighted joy on her face, I found myself wandering over to stand behind her and press a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. She turned a wide grin on me and beckoned me to join them. Settling in the chair she’d just vacated, I couldn’t help my grin when she plopped herself in my lap and got comfortable.

 

“You’ll excuse me, Kerry, but I really don’t get to do this in public all that often,” Janet explained, rubbing her cheek against my chin. 

 

The petite redhead smiled shyly in response, glancing over at Kim. “Not a problem, Janet.”

 

“So, you must have some horror stories from the trenches,” Janet stage-whispered conspiratorially and Kerry grinned.

 

“Oh yeah. People in Chicago are insane.”

 

A flicker of movement at the foot of the stairs caught my eye and I reached over to poke Karen’s shoulder and gesture. It was Anastasia with her ever-present shadow. Excusing herself, Karen went to them, and I split my attention between them and the Dinkys. There were two small bags next to Kim and I groaned internally. I had conveniently forgotten that I still had to drive to the airport yet. Janet was cackling madly as Kerry did her best to gross out the whole group with emergency room gore and I tuned her out. Fishing out my cell phone, and giving Janet a quick grope in the process, I dialed up the internet. Good, the plane was still on time.

 

“Still on time?” Janet asked me and I grinned wearily.

 

“Yeah. Remind me to smack my little sister for coming in at such an ungodly hour.”

 

“Speaking of the time…” Kim said reluctantly and a dissident chorus went up from the others. “Guys! You know I want to stay, but duty calls.”

 

Scrambling to their feet, the four members of the strangely-named Dinky Jinx hugged for a long time. That let me go to Karen and flash a warm and respectful grin at the Lady. “If you need a nap, Taylor, now’s the time to do it. When Zo gets here, she’ll want to get everyone all riled up.”

 

Karen chuckled throatily. “Thanks for the warning. Drive carefully, it’s gonna be icy tonight.”

 

“Will do. See you guys in a few hours.”

 

++ Janet ++

 

I had insisted on accompanying Art to the airport to keep her company. Kim and I chatted quietly while Kerry dozed against my old friend’s shoulder. They were a cute couple, but would Kim’s lousy luck with women continue? At the airport, hugs went around and we shooed Kim and Kerry off to their gate.

 

Now, we waited. 

 

“I suppose it’s too cold to go cuddle in the car,” I sighed wistfully and Art bumped shoulders with me, smiling that heart-melting smile. Since we might run into someone we knew, we were playing it platonic in the airport, but I hated it. 

 

A sudden flash made both of us jerk, and I blearily pried my heavy head from Art’s shoulder and tried to blink my vision back into focus. Only to see a grinning Zo lowering her camera. “Too cute,” she explained and reached out to tug us both up into a big hug. Yammering enthusiastically about school, pets, politics, food and things my tired brain was too weary to follow, Zo dragged us to the luggage claim and then to the car. The girl’s energy was a force of nature, and when I commented on it, she laughed and laughed.

 

After wrestling the keys from her sister’s hand, Zo drove us carefully back home, obviously leery of the ice and snow. All and all, I felt quite safe, despite her California-girl status. Once more, I was awakened, this time by the engine dying and Art gently caressing the nape of my neck. The whine died mid-breath and I moaned happily. Scooping me out of the car, Art treated me by carrying me to the door and across the threshold. While Zo squealed at her brothers, I tugged Art down to be kissed thoroughly. “Good memories,” I explained and basked in her smile.

 

“What? No dancing?” Zo was cackling and I heard Dare’s voice mutter something back. In the living room, both my old pal and Karen were rubbing sleepy eyes and peering up at Zo. “Fine,” she sighed melodramatically. “I’ll do this the easy way.”

 

Zo yanked a roll of plastic from her coat pocket that unfurled to reveal something compressed tightly into a vacuum-sealed bag. Yanking it open let the contents free and the newlyweds were suddenly covered in an avalanche of crumpled currency.

 

“That’s all the one dollar bills I’ve earned since I got the invite,” Zo explained and ginned wickedly. “Congratulations.”

 

We laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

++ Darya ++

 

It had been a magical day, full of love and happiness. In the wee hours of my first morning married to my dearest love, I lay sleepless and thoughtful. Emily had wandered in some time ago, rumpled and whining to be close to her mommy and Kryn. There was no way either of us could refuse and she now lay dead to the world atop Karen. I was curled along the side of our mutual hero, looking into my baby’s peaceful face. Shifting my eyes up a foot, I could watch Karen sleep as well. How drastically my life had changed.

 

Em would have liked Karen. She would be so proud of the little girl she had been second mother to. At times like this, I could almost feel her presence nearby, loving and calm. She had been very different from Karen, laid-back and serene to Karen’s intensity, yet their magnetism were very similar. 

 

It was good that I could be happy again. As long as I lived, I would never forget my first love, her soul was forever a part of me. But I had grown another heart to replace the one I had lost, and I felt like a new life.

 

In the kitchen, I could hear the Goldston clan laughing and talking together, the sweet strains of the ancient Greek language soothing to my ears. It made me think about my estranged parents, and the joy of having Davie here. Funny how things worked out… Though I really wish that Emily could have known her grandparents. Ah well, I would not have my father’s prejudices passed on to my daughter. 

 

I had been born into a family that I had moved on from.

 

Another had been torn apart by sudden tragedy.

 

And now…

 

Now, just maybe…

 

Third time was the charm.

 

**THE END**

**For now…**


End file.
